Advertising Love
by Cora Summers
Summary: Bad Girls AU. Helen and Nikki meet at college. I'm sorry but I am horrible at summaries. Helen/Nikki. Don't like, then then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is Property of Shed Productions. I own nothing.

* * *

Helen was nervous. She knew that any day now a letter would arrive telling her whether or not she had been accepted to Larkhall University. If she was, she would also get information about where she would be living and who she would be living with. The last part was what she was most nervous about.

Helen Stewart was the only child of James and Sharon Stewart. Her parents had always taught her to share and she was by no means spoiled, but she had only had to share a living space when her friends would sleep over. Now she was going to have to share for an entire year. She knew that sharing wouldn't be a huge problem. It was the fact that she wouldn't have to be alone all the time, something that she never told her parents that it bothered her, that made her nervous.

Helen made her way to the mailbox, nervous as always, grabbed the mail, and slowly started to leaf through it.

"Bill…Bill…letter from Grandma…Oh my God!" Helen gasped.

It was here. The letter she had been waiting weeks for, but now couldn't bring herself to open it. She was excited, anxious, and nervous all at the same time. She ran inside hoping one of her parents would be around.

"Mom! Mom!" Helen yelled.

"What is it child?" Sharon Stewart asked, somewhat concerned.

"I need you to open this," she said, thrusting the envelope at her mother. "I can't do it, I'm too nervous."

Sharon took the envelope, opened it, and read it to herself. Helen watched her mother's face, hoping it would give something away. As her mother finished, she slowly handed it back to Helen.

"You might as well read it yourself," she said with a sound of defeat.

Helen took the letter and from the look on her mother's face her heart sank. She slowly began to read, not noticing the smile that was slowly starting to form on her mother's face.

_Dear Miss Stewart,_

_We would like to congratulate you on your acceptance to this University. Enclosed you will find information on your housing assignment, your roommate, and a financial aid package. We look forward to seeing you in the fall and good luck with your studies._

She looked at her mother as a feeling of relief washed over her, now seeing that Sharon had a broad grin on her face.

"You cow," she said, playfully hitting her mother's arm. "You made me think I didn't get in."

"I know, but how many opportunities like that will I get?" Her mother asked, still smiling. "So, what's you roommate's name?"

"Uh…" She started, as she leafed through the pages, "Nicola Wade, she's from London. It's got her email address too. Do you think I should contact her?" Helen asked.

"Contact who?" James asked as he came into the lounge.

"Helen's roommate for University. She got her acceptance letter today." Sharon announced proudly.

"Helen, that's fantastic!" James replied, hugging his daughter.

"Thanks, but I was dead nervous though." Helen replied honestly.

"Why? You're top of your year." Sharon asked.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I can't be nervous about it. Anyway, do you think that I should contact Nicola?"

"I don't see why not. This way you will have the chance to get to know each other before you live together," her father answered.

"Ok. Maybe I'll do it later."


	2. Chapter 2

For disclaimer, please see chapter one.

* * *

Two days later, another Larkhall University hopeful was sitting in her room when her father knocked and came in with her mail.

"Nikki? You got a letter from Larkhall University. Do you want to open it now?" David Wade, Nikki's father, asked, barely masking his excitement.

"Sure Dad, why not?" Nikki took the envelope from her father, sat down at her computer, and read the letter. "I got in," she stated with hardly any emotion.

"Jeez, Nik. Calm down please," David replied sarcastically. "You don't seem to be too excited about this. What's up?"

"I actually knew about it yesterday." Nikki finally smiled at him.

"What? How? Why didn't you tell us?"

"First question: what?—I knew yesterday. Second question: how?—my roommate emailed me to let me know who she was. Third question: why didn't I tell you?—I knew you were just as nervous as I was so I thought I would have a little fun." Nikki smiled at her father mischievously.

"Smartarse." He replied, tapping her on the head with the envelope. "So let's see the email then."

Nikki opened the email from Helen and allowed her father to read it.

_From: roommate_

_17-July-2001_

_Nicola_

_Hi. My name is Helen Stewart and I have just found out that we are going to be roommates during our first year of University. I just wanted to write and tell you something about myself. You already know my name. I am from Scotland, born and raised. I am a little nervous about going to school in London, but I shouldn't get on your nerves too much. Anyway, what about you?_

_I look forward to hearing from you._

_Helen_

_P.S. Sorry if I ruined the whole surprise of the acceptance letter._

"She might have to be careful. You always were a sucker for accents." David said slyly.

"Be that as it may," Nikki replied as she playfully hit her father on the arm, "I don't intend on jumping her bones when I first see her. Besides, she is probably straight, but I am fully prepared to tell her that I'm gay before we move in. Then it is her choice whether or not she stays."

"Well, I'll leave you to it then." David stated, standing to leave the room. "I am going to tell your mother the good news and go to the store. You need anything?"

"'Can you grab me some Coke?"

"Ok, I'll see what I can do. I'm proud of you Nikki." He said and left the room.

"Ok Miss Stewart, let's see what I can tell you."

_From: hnstewart roommate_

_19-July-2001_

_Helen_

_First, please call me Nikki. My parents only call me Nicola when I am in trouble or am being a smartarse, which I should warn you, I have a light tendency to do both. Anyway, I am originally from London. I'm living in the student housing to try and get a sense of independency. There is one very important thing I think you should know about because it may change your mind about living with me. I'm a lesbian. I will completely understand if you wanted to change room assignments, but I just wanted to give you enough time to that._

_If I don't hear back from you, I will understand._

_Nikki_

As Nikki sent the email she felt herself slightly nervous, but also relieved. She was nervous because she hated being rejected just for being open and honest about who she was. She felt relieved because of this honesty. She hated going into a situation without knowing as much as she possibly could, so she always tried to volunteer at least some information about herself.

As she was contemplating her thoughts, she was brought back to reality with a familiar monotone female voice.

"You've got mail"

She opened her mailbox, surprised to see it was from Helen. "_Well, that was fast."_ Nikki thought.

_From: hnstewart nkwade Your revelation_

_19-July-2001_

_Nikki_

_I had a feeling I wouldn't be using Nicola for long. To me it sounded far too proper, lol. Anyway, why should I be bothered by the fact that you're gay? I am sure that it doesn't affect your overall personality and I am not one to judge people I barely know. So, no, I won't be __needing__ to change my housing assignment, but thank you for being so considerate. Anyway, I have some stuff to do and I hope to hear from you soon._

_Helen_

Nikki was pleasantly surprised. She hadn't been expecting a full dismissal, but not full acceptance either. _Maybe this year won't be so bad._ She thought to herself.

_From: nkwade hnstewart No Subject_

_24-July-2001_

_Ok, Helen, as it looks like we are going to be around each other a lot for the next year, __tell__ me about yourself. What you look like, what you do for fun, that sort of thing. And no, I am not trying to figure out if you are my type. I just want to know more about the person I will be living with, that's all._

_Nikki_

_From: hnstewart nkwade Info_

_2-August-2001_

_Nikki_

_Sorry it took so long for me to respond. I have an issue talking about myself. For some reason it always seems like I am bragging in some way. Somehow, though I knew that you wouldn't let me off the hook with "average" as a description. So I will just tell you what my friends try to tell me. Anyway, I am about 5'3" with shoulder length brown hair. My eyes are green most of the time, but it all depends on my mood. I am stubborn as hell and have been known to have a bad temper when I get mad, just to warn you. I read a lot when I am not busy with work or school or friends, mostly George Elliot, Virginia Woolf, Jane Austen, the Brontes, and lots of others. Other than that there isn't much to tell. What about you? Same questions only add one. Do you have any brothers and sisters?_

_Helen_

_From: nkwade hnstewart Info_

_7-August-2001_

_Well, now that I know a little more about you I can honestly say that I am more comfortable about the whole situation and you're right I wouldn't have let you get away with "average" as a description. I also know who I will be asking to grab things out of the lower cupboards as you will be closer than me. __J/k.__ Anyway, I am a towering 5'11" with very short dark brown (almost black) hair. My eyes are brown, but also change depending on my moods. I read when I'm not busy too and a lot of the same authors as well. I actually have an older brother, Jack, but I don't see much of him, and I also have a younger sister, Alex. __Anyway, any siblings on your end?_

_N_

_From: hnstewart nkwade Nothing in particular_

_11-August-2001_

_N_

_I am actually an only child, but don't worry I am not a spoiled brat. At least I don't think I am. Feel free to check me if I start acting like that please. I've always hated having to deal with that stereotype._

_H_

_P.S. Any special requests for food? I'm going shopping next week when we move in._

_From: nkwade hnstewart Info_

_15-August-2001_

_H_

_I don't think I will have a problem with you being a spoiled brat. You seem way too down to Earth. Anyway, no special requests here. I can pretty much eat whatever is put in front of me. So, good luck packing, have fun shopping, and I will see you next week._

_N_


	3. Chapter 3

For disclaimer, please see chapter one.

* * *

One week later:

Helen couldn't believe that she was finally here. She had moved into her student flat yesterday and been surprised. There were two bedrooms, each with its own bathroom; another bathroom, which she assumed would be used for their guests; a lounge, furnished with a sofa, two chairs, and a television; and finally their own kitchen.

She had finished most of her unpacking about an hour ago and decided that because Nikki wouldn't be arriving until later that night she would go shopping to stock their kitchen. She wasn't worried about dishes because Nikki had sent her a message saying she would take care of dishes as she was closer to campus than Helen.

Helen called her friend Claire, who was a year ahead of her and allowed to have a car, and they made plans to go to the store. She knew it wasn't really all that important to stock the fridge and kitchen, but she needed something to do with her extra time. She was incredibly nervous about actually meeting Nikki in person and she couldn't understand why.

The afternoon out with Claire had really helped to relax Helen. Claire told her that it was normal to fell nervous even though Helen knew so much about Nikki already. They hadn't met face to face and the only image they had was the one built up in their imaginations. Claire told her that what was worrying Helen the most was that she was scared Nikki would be extremely different then what she imagined.

Helen walked into the apartment determined to get over the nerves and prepared herself to meet Nikki when she got there. As she was walking towards the kitchen she noticed a few boxes lying around that weren't hers. _I guess she's already here._ Helen thought to herself. As Helen was turning around, looking around the room for more boxes and continuing backwards towards the kitchen, she failed to see the box that was right behind her until it was too late. Instinctively she put the groceries down so that nothing would get too damaged, and closed her eyes as she prepared herself for the inevitable impact with the floor. To her surprise, it didn't come. She slowly opened her eyes and was met with two deep, soulful brown eyes. It took Helen a moment to realize she was staring into the face of Nikki Wade. "_She's bloody gorgeous."_ Helen thought to herself._ "Where did that come from?"_

"I wasn't expecting you to fall for me that quickly." Nikki joked as she helped Helen back to her feet.

Helen, getting over her initial shock of her reaction to Nikki, decided to stick with the joking matter. "Well, if someone hadn't left a box in the middle of the room, then maybe I wouldn't have fallen." Helen replied with a stern face, but a smile in her eyes.

"Damn!" Nikki smiled, "you've already discovered my master plan. Oh well, I guess I'll have to be satisfied as friends."

Helen smiled at Nikki with her tongue slightly separating her teeth and Nikki felt her heart flutter. _"My God, never stop smiling Helen Stewart,"_ Nikki thought.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Nikki." Helen stated.

"You too, Helen. Do you want a hand putting that stuff away?"

"Sure. This way we can decide what we want for dinner."

After putting the groceries away, both women decided that they didn't want to cook and opted for a meal out instead.

"So what do you feel like tonight?" Nikki asked Helen.

"I don't know about you but I am in the mood for pizza." Helen smiled at Nikki.

_"You're gorgeous"_ Nikki thought, but replied with "Pizza it is then, come on," she said, grabbing Helen's hand. "There is a place not too far from here."

As their hands connected, both women felt what can only be described as an electric shock, but didn't say anything so as not to embarrass or make the other feel uncomfortable in anyway.

They got to the restaurant, placed their orders and started talking so as to really get to know each other. They found out they had a lot more in common than what they had learned in their emails. They talked about books, movies, music, and then started debating what they knew about minor politics. Although they didn't always agree, they liked the debates. After a few hours, Helen decided to change topics to something more personal.

"So, Nikki, how did your parents react when you told them you were gay?" She asked.

"Well, at first they threw me out and I went to go stay with my mom's best friend, Barbara Hunt." Nikki paused, registering the amount of shock on Helen's face, before continuing. "But, after about three months they realized that the signs were always there and came to apologize, telling me that they didn't want to lose their oldest daughter because of my choice in lifestyle." Nikki finished.

"Nikki, I'm sorry. How did you feel towards your parents after they kicked you out?"

"At first, I felt like I really never wanted to see them again. But Babs became like a second a second mother to me and told me that something like this isn't easy for parents to understand or accept and that if I gave them some time, eventually they would come around."

They were quiet for a moment until Nikki broke the silence. "So, Helen, what about you? How do your parents feel about gay people?" Nikki asked.

"They have no problem at all." Helen replied.

Nikki looked at her skeptically. "How can you be so sure?"

"Well first, I have an uncle on my mother's side and an aunt on my father's side that are both gay and half my friends from home ended up being gay. One day when I was 15, my parents sat me down and explained to me that they wanted me to know that no matter who I fell in love with I shouldn't be ashamed." Helen smiled.

"So your parents pretty much gave you permission to be gay then?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah, I guess they did."

At this point Nikki noticed that they were the only ones left in the restaurant and that the staff was starting to clean up. "Maybe we should get going." Nikki stated.

Helen looked around the room and noticed the same thing. "Wow, I didn't realize it was so late."

They got up from the table, settled the bill, and started walking home.

"So, Helen, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Nikki asked as they made their way into their building.

"Umm…other than putting off what little unpacking I have left to do, I hadn't really thought of it."

Nikki laughed. "Well in that case, why I don't I give you a tour of London? We can't have you getting lost between classes." Nikki smiled.

Helen looked up at Nikki as she smiled and noticed how her eyes lit up as she did so. _"She has the most amazing smile"_ she thought to herself. Out loud she managed a short "Sounds great" and smiled back at Nikki.

They reached their apartment, said their goodnights, and went to their rooms. Both women were looking forward to tomorrow. Nikki couldn't explain it, but the idea of spending more time with Helen made her smile even more. She put it down to the fact that they were fast becoming good friends and didn't try to read anything more into her own feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

For disclaimer, please see chapter one.

* * *

"Come on lazy bones. Time to rise and shine." Nikki yelled as she walked into Helen's room.

"What time is it?" Helen asked sleepily while stretching.

"Just after 8:30. "

"In the morning?" Helen questioned, sounding surprised.

"No, I let you sleep all day. Of course in the morning." Nikki laughed.

Helen looked up at Nikki with mock disgust. "You're a morning person, aren't you?" She asked.

"That would be correct, Miss Stewart. Why do you ask?"

"Because, Miss Wade, I should warn you that I am not much fun to be around before noon, or without some very strong coffee."

Again Nikki laughed. "Well it's a good thing I have the kettle on then, isn't it? Now, you go and get ready, and I will have that coffee ready when you come down. How do you take it?"

"Just milk," Helen replied sleepily.

"Ok, see you in the kitchen, then?"

"Yeah, give me fifteen minutes."

"Stewart, there is no way that you are only going to take fifteen minutes getting ready."

"Is that a challenge, Wade?"

"If you can get ready in fifteen minutes, then I will buy lunch today."

"You're on." With that Helen got out of bed and Nikki went to the kitchen to start the timer and Helen's coffee.

Thirteen minutes and forty-five seconds later, Helen walked into the kitchen, showered, dressed, and even wearing a small amount of make-up, and made a cup of coffee. "Didn't you say that you would have this ready for me when I came in?" Helen smiled wryly as she hopped up to sit on the kitchen workspace.

To say Nikki looked stunned would have been an understatement. "I told you before that I wasn't expecting you to get ready in fifteen minutes, let alone in less time than that. How did you do it?"

"Years of practice." Helen replied.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to explain."

"Well, as you have already learned, I am not one for early morning wake up calls. My high school started classes at eight in the morning and I would always wait until the last possible minute to get out of bed. In order to get ready and still make it to school on time, I had to perfect the 'less than twenty minute morning routine.' I got so good at it that I can now call it the 'less than fifteen minute morning routine.'

"For what it's worth you look amazing." Nikki complemented.

"Thank-you," Helen slightly blushed. "But why did I have to get up so early?"

"I am taking you on a tour of London and I called in a favor and we will get a private capsule on the London Eye if we get there before it opens at ten, but that's only if you aren't afraid of heights." Nikki looked at Helen who shook her head no. "Good, but I should warn you that this is the only tourist activity we will be doing today. London is your home for the next couple of months and I can't have you acting like a tourist." Nikki said it so seriously that Helen couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, then where are you planning on taking me today?" Helen asked as seriously as she could.

"I thought that I would show you some of the local hang outs. And if you aren't too tired of me by the end of the day, maybe we can go to one of the hottest clubs in Soho later tonight?"

"Sounds good." Helen replied.

Ten minutes later, both women were out the door heading for the first destination of the day. They reached the main office for the Eye at 9:30 and met with the day manager.

"Monica it's good to see you again." Nikki said as she hugged the older woman.

"You too, Nikki." Monica replied. At this point Monica noticed that Nikki wasn't alone. "And who do I have the pleasure of meeting today?" She asked.

"Monica, this is Helen Stewart, my roommate. Helen, this is Monica Lindsay, Barbara's best friend and one of my very good friends."

"It's nice to meet you, Monica. I hope it isn't too much of an inconvenience for you to let us on the Eye a little early."

"It's nice to meet you too, Helen and please don't worry about it. I owed Nikki a favor and this is the least I can do." Monica replied.

Helen looked to Nikki with a confused look on her face, wondering what kind of favor Nikki could have done for the older woman.

"I'll explain it to you later." Nikki said quietly, answering Helen's unasked question.

With that, Monica led them to the first capsule, made sure the door was secured, and went off to start up the ride.

As they started their ascent, Nikki filled Helen in on the favor Monica was referring to.

"Two years ago Monica lost her son Spencer to complications brought on by Down's syndrome," she started. "I think she said it was a heart attack."

"Oh, that's terrible." Helen gasped. "I am guessing she didn't take it well?"

"Not at all. She was with him every day for thirty years and then one day he was gone. She practically fell apart at the funeral and then entered into a state of depression. I went to check on her one day and she seemed to be really out of it. When I asked her what was wrong, she told me I was too late and that she would be with Spencer soon."

"You mean she tried to commit suicide?" Helen asked and her shock was evident in her voice.

"Yep. By the time I found her there was an empty bottle of pills and a letter explaining why she did it. I called her neighbors, affectionately called the two Julies, and we started to poor cold coffee down her throat to make her sick. We could have called for help from the authorities, but we knew that if it would have been made public then it would have been that much worse for Monica to deal with."

"So you saved her life and technically her reputation and I am guessing that you didn't take any credit for the outcome."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. It just seems to me that you are the type of person that would be willing to help anyone if they are in trouble, but prefer to stay in the background when it came to any kind of acknowledgement."

"Then you would be correct in your observation, Helen. I don't like people making a big fuss over something I have done." Nikki stated calmly.

"You are a remarkable woman, Nikki Wade." Helen replied. _"And you wouldn't believe the amazingly huge crush I am developing on you."_ She thought to herself.

With that comment Nikki blushed and turned back to the view that could be seen from the slowly rising capsule. It was at this point that Nikki realized that the pod was coming to a stop at the top of the Eye. While she looked out at the all too familiar view and motioned for Helen to come closer to the glass. Helen looked out at the view with so much awe on her face that Nikki found it endearing.

"Ok. So the obvious things you can see are Buckingham Palace, the Tower of London, and Big Ben." Nikki paused for a moment to allow Helen some time to take it all in. "We won't be visiting any of those tourist attractions." Nikki smiled.

"You will take me there eventually right?" Helen asked hopefully.

"Sure, but not today," she replied. "Anyway, do you see that old brick building with the black roof?"

Helen nodded as she spotted the house in the distance.

"That is my house. Now if you look to the left of that you may see a blue building with a neon sign."

Again, Helen nodded.

"That is the restaurant we are having lunch in. Right behind that is the club I want to take you to. How do you feel about gay clubs?" Nikki asked apprehensively.

Helen took a moment to think before she answered. "Is the music good?" She asked.

"Some of the best I've heard, but I think I'm biased because the DJ is my best friend," Nikki replied honestly.

"Then I have no problem with it what so ever," Helen laughed.

"You're sure about that?" Nikki asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Before my friend Claire left for school last year, we would always go to some of the gay clubs that weren't too far from our town. She would be out on the pull and I just went for a night out," Helen paused for a moment. "We even went so far as to pretend we were dating if she got any unwanted attention," Helen smiled mischievously.

"So are you telling me that if I need help keeping the drunken women at bay tonight, I can pretend to be madly in love with you?" Nikki asked slyly.

"What, are you telling me that there isn't an actual woman that already fills that position?" Helen asked the question with mock-seriousness, but secretly really wanted to know the answer. However, she wasn't sure what she wanted that answer to be. If Nikki was seeing someone then Helen could push her feelings aside and have fun hanging out with and getting to know her roommate. If Nikki was single, then Helen might have to face her growing attraction for her roommate sooner rather than later.

"I just got out of a two year relationship. We realized that we were much better off as friends. She is actually my best friend now. So, now I am single and not really looking for anything serious." Nikki replied.

"You went from a couple to best friends just like that?" Helen asked.

"One of the rules of being a lesbian." Nikki replied, trying to keep the smile off her face.

"Wait, there are rules?"

"Well, more like a kind of guidelines. It just so happened that we chose to follow this one."

"And that would be…"

"Old girlfriends never leave, they just become best friends." This time Nikki couldn't help but smile.

At this point the pod started its slow descent back towards the ground and both women decided it was time for some lighter conversation.

"So, Helen, what are you planning on studying while you're here at Larkhall?"

Helen didn't hesitate in her response. "I plan on double majoring in Marketing and Communication with a minor in psychology."

"Can I ask why the minor in psychology?"

"Well, I want to go into advertising and I feel that if I have a small background in reading people then it will make it easier to not only come up with a pitch, but also easier to actually give the pitch. That, and the fact that my dad wanted me to major in psychology. I figured that was a more than fair compromise."

"Well then Miss Stewart, we have a choice to make."

Helen looked at her with confusion written all over her face.

"You see, I am also going into Marketing and Communication with the hopes of a career in advertising. So, we can choose right now to either be constantly fighting each other and competing until graduation and inevitably end up hating each other, or we can agree right now to become partners in crime and grab the number one spot from the beginning and keep it away from all the tossers who think they can beat us."

Helen laughed and pretended to contemplate the options. "As difficult as that decision sounds, Miss Wade, I think I am going to have to choose option number two."

"What? You don't think you can beat me?" Nikki asked in a playful tone.

"Oh no. I think we would be fighting for number one so hard that it wouldn't be decided until graduation, which is why we will make an even deadlier team." Helen said all joking aside and a look of fierce determination on her face.

Nikki looked at her, momentarily stunned, both by what she had said and how cute she looked when she wasn't kidding around. "You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Why not? This way things will remain friendly at the flat, we won't have to be all secretive about our projects, and most importantly we won't end up hating each other by the time we graduate."

"Well, I do believe we have a deal then, Miss Stewart."

"That's it settled then." Helen smiled and made her way over to the door, realizing that they had reached the ground. Upon exiting the capsule, they were greeted by Monica.

"Hey girls. Did you enjoy yourselves?" she asked, more directed towards Helen.

"Yes. The view was beautiful. I only wish that I had had a camera." Helen replied.

"Well, I'm sure that you'll be back."

"You can count on it." Helen grinned.

"Sorry girls," Nikki interrupted, "but we do need to be going, Helen. I still have a few things to show you before we get to the restaurant for lunch."

They said their good-byes and proceeded with the "insiders" tour of London. Nikki showed Helen where all the good hang outs were. She even showed her the best coffee shops and the shopping centers. Next on the agenda was lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

For disclaimer, please see chapter one.

* * *

By the time they reached the restaurant they were both starving. When they entered, Helen was witness to one of the most peculiar greetings she had ever seen.

"Nikki!" The two women behind the counter yelled.

"Hey Julies." Nikki smiled in response.

"You could have called…" Julie J. started.

"…and told us you were coming." Julie S. finished.

"And miss out on a greeting like this?" Nikki quipped.

The Julies were about to say something else, but stopped when they noticed Helen. "Hey, Nikki, who's this?" Julie S. asked.

"Yeah, Nikki, who's this?" Added Julie J.

"Sorry. Jules, this is my roommate Helen Stewart. Helen, the two Julies."

"Nice to meet you, Julies. Nikki has told me a bit about you." Helen smiled.

"Nice to meet…"

"…you too, Helen."

Just then the bell sounded, signaling the entrance of another customer. Because it was a regular, the Julies made their way over to start bombarding them with questions, leaving Helen and Nikki to make their way to a table in the corner.

"Are they always like that?" Helen asked, slightly exhausted from the encounter.

"Like what?" Nikki asked.

"Talking back and forth like that. I felt like I was watching a tennis match."

"Oh, that. You get used to it after a while."

"Somehow I'll try and take your word for it, Nikki." Helen sighed.

The Julies came back over to their table and took their orders. They sat talking for a few more minutes when they heard the door open again. Nikki looked over to the door and smiled.

"Helen, would you like to meet Barbara?" Nikki asked, a smile twisting at the corners of her mouth.

"Err…sure." Helen replied, the confusion evident from the look on her face.

"Well then, come on." Nikki stood up and waited for Helen to follow.

Still slightly confused, Helen stood up and followed Nikki towards the bar, thinking it was strange that they were leaving when they hadn't even eaten yet. At the bar Helen noticed and elderly woman, probably in her mid-fifties, talking animatedly with the two Julies. Nikki tapped the woman on the shoulder and waited for her to turn around. When she did, Barbara immediately recognized Nikki's smiling face.

"Nikki!" She exclaimed, while she simultaneously leapt off her chair to give the dark haired woman a hug. "What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting to see you again until tomorrow at dinner."

"Hi, Babs. I was giving my roommate a tour of London and we stopped here for lunch. I noticed you walk in so I thought I'd introduce you." At this statement, Barbara instinctively looked around for the previously mentioned roommate, settling on the petite Scotswoman standing just behind and to the side of Nikki. "Barbara, I'd like you to meet my roommate, Helen Stewart. Helen, this is Barbara Hunt."

"It's nice to meet you Barbara," Helen said, extending her hand to shake the hand of the elderly woman. "I've heard a little bit about you from Nikki."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Helen. I'm going to have to wish you luck though. You're going to have your hands full, living with this one." Barbara smiled and used her head to motion in Nikki's direction.

"Oh, I think I can handle her." Helen smiled.

"You know, I am still standing here." Nikki interrupted in mock-anger while trying to suppress a smile.

"I'm sorry, Nikki. We didn't see you there." Barbara replied, as if the previous conversation had not taken place.

"I'll bet." Nikki stated, finally allowing the smile to work its way on to her features.

The three women talked together for a few more moments while waiting for their food. Helen asked Barbara if there were any quirks she should know about Nikki. The only information she got from Barbara was that Nikki was adamant about helping with the clean-up after a meal. Nikki's only response to this was a mixture of shyness and thanks directed towards Barbara.

As the Julies brought Helen and Nikki their food, Barbara stood to leave, announcing she still had more errands to run. Before she left, she turned to Helen.

"It was nice to meet you, Helen. Why don't you join us for dinner tomorrow at Nikki's parents' house?" Barbara voiced the idea just as it entered her head.

"Sure, if neither of you mind that is." Helen looked at Nikki nervously then back to Barbara.

"Of course we don't mind," this response came from Nikki and Helen let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"Ok then. See you tomorrow Helen." Barbara said as she made her way to the door. _"I wonder if Nikki realizes she fancies her roommate yet. Maybe I'll talk to her tomorrow after dinner." _With that she headed out the door.

Helen and Nikki finished their meals, said goodbye to the Julies and finished the tour. Nikki showed Helen more places to eat, more places to get good coffee, and finally some of the best study areas around the campus. They finally returned home to get ready for the night ahead.

They returned to their flat around 5 p.m. Nikki made a call to a few of her friends to see if they wanted to join them and if so, at what time. Helen also called Claire to see if she had any plans. After deciding to meet at the club around 9, Helen and Nikki decided to relax before they got ready for their night out.


	6. Chapter 6

For disclaimer, please see chapter one.

* * *

The girls came down into the living room, ready to leave, around 8:30. Helen, wearing a light green spaghetti strap shirt and skin tight blue jeans, and Nikki, clad in a white button down shirt with a black tank top underneath and black jeans, were ready to go out and have some fun.

"My god, Helen, you look amazing."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Nikki."

"Shall we get this show on the road then?" Nikki asked.

"Lead the way."

By the time the two girls made it to the club it was already close to nine. The doorman let them in without standing in line because he recognized Nikki as a regular. Once inside they started looking around for the people they were meeting. Nikki immediately recognized her friends and, after pointing them out to Helen, made her way over to meet them. Helen, on the other hand, stayed by the entrance to meet Claire, who came in after about five minutes. The two girls greeted each other and made their way over to the table. Keeping a close eye on the duo as they made their way over, Nikki noticed how several heads turned an appreciative eye towards her new roommate.

"Nikki, this is my friend Claire. Claire, this is my roommate, Nikki."

"It's nice to meet you, Claire."

"Likewise, Nikki."

"Helen, Claire, this is my best friend/Club DJ, Trisha, and her girlfriend/Owner's daughter, Caroline. Trisha, Caroline, meet my roommate, Helen, and her friend, Claire."

The four girls exchanged pleasantries and the group started talking. Trisha's first impression, although wrong, was that Helen was timid and uncomfortable in the club, but she put the thoughts aside and tried to get to know the two new comers. Before long they all realized that they had a lot in common and got along very well. It was shaping up to be a promising evening.

As the conversation continued, Nikki made her way to the bar to get the first round of drinks. Helen watched her and noticed that a stringy haired blonde sidled up to Nikki while she waited for their drinks. It took a few moments for Helen to realize that this was unwanted attention.

Excusing herself from the table, Helen made her way towards the bar. The closer she got, the more of the conversation she heard.

"Come Nik, you know you want to." The blonde pleaded.

"I said no Shell. I am with someone now back off." Nikki was beginning to get angry. She couldn't even remember the amount of times she had tried to get rid of Shell's unwanted attention. She wondered if Helen was serious when she mentioned she would pretend to be her girlfriend for the night.

"Darling, there you are." Came the now very familiar Scottish tones as two arms wrapped themselves possessively around Nikki's neck from behind.

_Guess that's my answer._ Nikki thought to herself. "Hiya, babe." She turned and placed a soft kiss on Helen's cheek. "Shell, this is my girlfriend, Helen. Babe this is Shell Dockley."

Even though she hated losing, Shell decided that she wasn't going to be able to come between the two of them if the look in their eyes was anything to go by. Silently, she got up and started her search for another target.

"Thanks. I was beginning to wonder if she would ever get the hint." Nikki smiled.

"No problem. So, what's her story anyway?" Helen asked, disentangling herself from Nikki's neck.

"She has been after me since Trish and I broke up. No matter how many times I tell her no, she just doesn't seem to take the hint. I think you might have scared her off though." She said as she watched Shell make advances at a very timid looking red head.

"Told you I would help if I could. Now come on. Let's get these drinks back to the girls before they think we ditched 'em."

When they finally made it back to the table, their group looked up at them confused.

"What took you so long?" Trish asked.

"Shell." Nikki said.

Understanding immediately flashed across Trish's and Caroline's face. They quickly explained the situation to Claire.

"And I'm guessing that Helen had to play the Knight in Shining armor and save the day, right?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, but she tells me she has some practice in that area." Nikki looked to Claire with an amused expression on her face. That comment prompted them to go into their exploits from back home, keeping the group entertained for the next half hour.

As the story telling started to wind down and Nikki went to get another round, Trish stood up.

"Alright, now, Helen," Trish said holding out her hand to Helen. "Since Nikki's abandoned us for some much needed liquid libations, how about you indulge this city dyke and let me have the honor of dancing with the hottest new girl in the club?"

Despite Trish's invitation, and going by her earlier assumption, she didn't expect Helen to have loosened up enough to join her, but, to her surprise, Helen smiled and took her hand and said "Sure, what the hell?" and the two headed off to the dance floor. Trish respected Helen's personal space and kept some space between them. As they danced, Trish saw a woman in a plaid shirt move towards them and slowly she started dancing beside Helen. Trish leaned close to Helen's ear and asked if she was okay. For the second time that night, Trish was surprised yet again by Helen's answer, which was a nod and a smile. As Helen and her admirer began dancing together, Caroline sidled up to Trish and the pair started to dance.

Songs blended into other songs and both women were enjoying the energy and music that flowed through them. After Helen lost count of the number of songs she had danced with her admirer, who's name she learned was Jen, she found that she was really enjoying herself. Jen started to dance closer and closer to her and just as she felt like Jen was about to make a move for some contact, a woman with short dark hair and with a black top had stepped in and said something to Jen, her back to Helen. Jen waved bye to Helen and went in search of a different dancing partner and the intruder turned around. Helen couldn't help but grin.

"I see you're enjoying yourself," Nikki said with a grin of her own, moving and swaying with the shorter woman, their bodies inches apart.

"I am," Helen said. "Any more trouble with the halter top while you were at the bar?"

"I see you're picking up on the lingo," Nikki said laughing, "and no she hasn't bothered me since you showed how possessive you can be."

"I'm a fast learner, Wade," Helen said with a mischievous smile and a twinkle in her eye. _This music is definitely doing something to my body and brain_ thought Helen.

_Is she doing what I think she's doing?_ Nikki asked herself. She shook off the thought. "I never doubted that, Stewart," she said with an equally mischievous smile.

Helen turned her back to Nikki and pressed her body into her dance partner. Nikki's stomach did a flip and she felt her knees go weak. Helen felt the warmth spread through her body once more like it did earlier. Nikki swallowed hard and threw caution to the wind. She put her hands on Helen's hips and pulled the blonde harder against her. She brought her lips to Helen's ear. Helen tilted her head back. Nikki said, "You weren't joking were you?" letting her lips touch Helen's skin.

Helen turned her head to look at the brunette. She ran her tongue along her bottom lip ever so slowly, her eyes on her roommate's mouth, her hips still gyrating against Nikki's body. Then she smiled. "I'm thirsty," she said and reached down and took one of Nikki's hands and led her to the bar.

As they waited for their drinks, Nikki whispered into Helen's ear again. "What you just did, we have a name for that."

Helen turned to look at her, their faces ever so close. "And what's that, Wade?"

Nikki moved closer and Helen could feel the other woman's breath on the corner of her mouth, on her cheek, and then against her ear. "Cunt tease."

Helen's face lit up with a mischievous smile. "Well, I am supposed to be your girlfriend, right? Just thought I would make it look convincing." Nikki couldn't help but laugh.

A few hours later, after spending an amazing evening out, all five girls decided that they should call it a night, but made definite promises that they would do it again.


	7. Chapter 7

For disclaimer, please see chapter one.

* * *

The next night, Helen and Nikki arrived at Nikki's parent's home around 5:00. They knocked on the door and were greeted by an older gentleman that still retained his boyish good looks.

"Nicola my dear, it's wonderful to see you," he said and hugged her.

"You just saw me last week, Dad," she laughed.

He held her at arm's length and smiled at her. "You look wonderful, a little on the pale side, but still wonderful," he said and winked at her. "Who's this beautiful lady?" he said and smiled at Helen.

"Helen Stewart. Nice to meet you Mr. Wade," Helen said and reached out her hand. To her surprise, he ignored her hand and instead pulled her into a big bear hug, just like he had with Nikki.

"Please Helen, call me David. It's so wonderful that Nikki brought a friend. I'm so glad you could come. Nikki hasn't brought anyone in a long time. You must be special Helen," he said, the last few words added softly for her ears only. Helen felt her ears get warm.

"Thanks," she mumbled, slightly confused.

"So where is everyone else?" Nikki asked.

"They are all waiting in the lounge. Come on in."

David led Helen and Nikki into the lounge. They were greeted with the sight of both Barbara and Monica; a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, who could only be taken as Nikki's sister; a young man that strongly resembled Nikki's father, who Helen assumed was Nikki's brother; and a woman with graying light brown hair and bright blue eyes, that had to be Nikki's mother.

While Nikki made her way into the room, greeting her family and friends, Helen stayed by the entrance to the room, feeling slightly out of place because she didn't really know anyone besides Nikki. David, noticing Helen's discomfort, decided to introduce her to everyone.

"Everyone! I'd like you to meet Helen Stewart, Nikki's roommate. Helen, this is Barbara Hunt and Monica Lindsey, two very close family friends. My son, Jack, my daughter, Alex, and my wife Serena."

Helen smiled and said hello to everyone. She was immediately pulled into a conversation with the four adults, while the three siblings sat to the side and mused over how they always gave new friends the third degree.

Twenty minutes later, much to Helen's relief, dinner was announced and the group made their way to the dining room. Nikki's parents took the ends of the table. Helen ended up on one side between Nikki's siblings, receiving a less harsh version of the third degree. Nikki was seated on the other side of the table between Monica and Barbara, both of whom had now noticed Nikki paying close attention to Helen.

When dinner was over with Nikki started to clean up. Barbara and Monica were quick to volunteer to help while everyone else went back into the lounge, ignoring Helen's request to be included in the clean-up.

In the kitchen Barbara didn't waste any time getting to the topic she wanted to discuss.

"Helen's seems very nice."

"I agree, Barbara. She seems very sweet, indeed." Monica replied. Both women stole unnoticed glances at Nikki. It appeared as though she wasn't even paying attention.

"I wonder if she is single?" Barbara asked out loud. Nikki's ears perked up.

"If she is, we should try and see if we can get her to meet Dominic. I'm sure they would be a fine match." Both older women now had coy smiles playing at their mouths, knowing that this last statement would get a reaction out of their young friend.

"I'm not so sure I agree." Nikki finally admitted.

"Oh and why is that, Nikki?" Monica asked, trying to keep the smirk off of her face.

"Dominic seems to calm for Helen. He would give in to everything she wanted. She needs someone that will challenge her and be able to handle the temper I suspect she has."

"Have someone in mind, did you Nikki?" Barbara questioned, trying to keep the nonchalance in her tone.

_Me_. Nikki thought. "No one comes to mind right off the bat." She replied instead.

By now both older women were over the fun and games. "That is complete bollocks and you know it, Nicola Wade." Monica shot back.

Too stunned by Monica's outburst to reply Nikki just stood there.

"You may think that you are fooling everyone Nikki, but I think Monica and I have figured you out." Barbara stated calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Nikki asked both women nervously.

"You fancy Helen and don't try to deny it." Monica responded.

Nikki hung her head in defeat. There was no way she could or would lie to these two women. "You're right." Nikki admitted.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Barbara asked.

"There's nothing I can do. I don't even know if she is willing to date women. I know that her parents would be ok with it, but that's it." Monica gave Barbara a look that Nikki recognized. She was plotting something. "And before you even try it, the answer is no. You are not allowed to try and get the information out of her, or try and play matchmaker for us." Nikki ordered.

"Well what if we find out that she fancies you too?" Monica asked.

"First, unless she brings up the topic of her romantic interest, you are not to discuss it. Second, if you find out that information then you can use any kind of scheme you want." Nikki finished with a smile.

Even though the rules were set, both older women had plots and plans playing through their minds for the rest of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

For disclaimer, please see chapter one.

* * *

With the end of the weekend, came the beginning of the term. Helen had a busy morning with all four of the classes she was taking back to back. The classes include two communications classes, a marketing lecture and group, which she had with Nikki, and a psychology class. The bad news was she had to get up at seven for a class at eight. The good news was she was done by noon.

Nikki on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Sure, her classes didn't start until eleven, but the breaks between the classes were long enough to where she wasn't done until almost five. Because Nikki didn't have the minor to worry about, she only had three classes, also two communications and one marketing class, just at different times than Helen.

Helen and Nikki were walking back the their flat after the marketing class they had together when Helen looked up from the paper work she had been looking through from her psychology class. "Nikki have you ever heard of 'Oranges are not the only Fruit' by Jeanette Winterson?"

"Yeah, I think I have a copy of it at my house. Why?"

"Well, my professor for my psychology class is really into LGBT rights and how they respond to societal acceptance or rejection and that is one of the books he wants us to read for the class. Would you mind if I borrowed it?"

"Not at all. I'll go pick it up after my last class today. Why is it that you get required reading that you might actually like?"

"Just lucky I guess." Helen responded, opening up their apartment door. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

Throughout lunch they discussed what their professor brought up during their lecture. Before she knew it, Nikki had to leave for her last to classes. Although kind of boring for the first day, Nikki sat through her lectures and diligently took notes, knowing that she could compare them with Helen later to make sure she didn't miss anything.

Five o'clock came around and Nikki was relieved to finally be finished with class for the day. She made her way to her house to look for the book for Helen. Upon entering, Nikki noticed her mother sitting in the lounge.

"Hi, mum." She called out, making her way towards the stairs.

"Nikki! Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Serena responded, getting up to follow her daughter up to her room.

Not pausing in her stride, Nikki kept on her path to her room while responding. "I am looking to see if I have a book that Helen needs for one of her classes. I told her I would pick it up today if I had it."

"Your roommate Helen?" Serena asked.

"Yeah."

"She is such a lovely girl. You'll have to bring her around more often for the family dinners." Serena responded, smiling brightly.

Nikki laughed at her mother's antics. "If she's willing, but you have to make sure everyone backs off on the third degree. I swear, you all were putting her through the Spanish inquisition."

"Oh we weren't that bad," Serena said. Upon seeing her daughter's disbelieving look, she amended that statement. "Ok, maybe we were a little curious. We just want to make sure that you have good friends."

"Thanks for the concern, mum, but I'm not sure if there is anything about Helen that screams maniac." Nikki smiled wryly. "Aha! Found it."

"I know she doesn't look the part, but you never know with people today."

Nikki laughed. "I'll make sure to let Helen know that she looks too innocent when I get back to the flat."

Serena followed her daughter back down the stairs. "Will you be here next Sunday for dinner?" she asked.

"Aren't I always?" giving her mother another smirk. "Bye, mum. I'll see you next week."


	9. Chapter 9

For disclaimer, please see chapter one.

* * *

The rest of the week continued the much the same as the first day. Littered with the occasional paper or exam and random all night study session, the first few months flew by. Whenever possible, the two girls worked together on their marketing projects, inspiring envy in their classmates and encouragement from their teachers from their creativity. After a particularly stressful week, the girls were more than happy it was Friday.

After the first gathering, the girls all decided they liked hanging out together and made Friday night a usual thing. It gave them a chance to unwind and relax from the stress and pressure of classes. About two months into the term, they all decided no one was in the mood for the club. Instead, they found themselves sitting in the lounge of Helen's and Nikki's apartment, playing truth or dare.

"Remind me again why we are doing this?" Trisha asked.

"Cause we are bored and no one wanted to go to the club." Claire replied.

"Besides, this gives us the perfect excuse to find out everyone's deep dark secrets." Caroline chimed in.

"Ok so the rules are everyone is asked a question. You can choose truth and answer it, or you can choose dare. If you don't do the dare then you lose. Should we do a prize for the winner?" Nikki asked.

"How about free drinks next week?" Helen suggested, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Alright, but I am going to make it my personal mission to make sure that you lose, otherwise we all have a chance of going broke." Trisha replied to Helen's suggestion, knowing how well the Scot could knock them back.

"I agree." Nikki replied. "I propose that we form an alliance against Helen so that we may all save our wallets from further deterioration." Everyone nodded in agreement, including Claire.

"Et tu, Claire?" Helen said in mock-indignation. "Fine, but when I win, no complaining about how I am still going to drink everyone under the table."

Two hours later and they were still playing and the only people left were Trisha and Helen. They had learned that everyone had had sex at least once before, Claire had gotten a tattoo, Nikki had had a crush on one of her teachers in high school, Trisha had almost been caught making out in the library with the dean's daughter, Caroline admitted to having a crush on Nikki before she fell in love with Trisha, but Helen was relatively clean and all they really learned was that she was afraid of needles. No one had gotten her worked up enough by a question to get her to choose dare. Now, it was down to the last question. Trisha had just admitted defeat in the face of Helen's dare to streak through the quad. Helen gave them one more chance to get her.

"If I answer the question, or do the dare I win. If I don't then you win, deal?"

"Deal." Trisha replied.

"Alright then ask away."

"Have you ever been in love with, or had a crush on someone you thought probably shouldn't?"

"Dare." Helen replied almost immediately. Claire shot her a questioning look which Helen ignored.

Trisha had to think for a moment. If she played her cards carefully, she could end up winning the game and save everybody's wallets. She decided she should probably get the help of her other "team members" before she made any rash decisions.

"Ok Helen, I am going to need to discuss this with my associates for a moment. Could you give us the room?"

"Why not? I needed a refill anyway." She stood up, grabbed her glass and started heading for the kitchen, not noticing the mischievous look on Caroline's face when she caught sight of Helen's exposed midriff. She thought of what Helen had confessed earlier.

"Girls, I think I have an idea." Caroline said as Helen left the room.

They huddled closer together to hear what Caroline had planned. After hearing the idea, Clair had a pensive look on her face.

"I don't know about this, guys. Helen…" Claire started.

"We know she is afraid of needles. That is why this is perfect. She won't have a choice but to drop out and we win." Trisha smiled.

"If you guys are sure then we should probably call her back in here." Nikki said apprehensively.

Five minutes later and Helen was back in her original position, seated in front of Trisha.

"Helen, I dare you to pierce your belly button." Trisha announced.

The people in the room could see some of the color drain from her face. She stood up and made her way to the front door of the apartment. They didn't realize what she was doing until they heard the door close behind her.

"Where is she going?" asked Nikki.

"She is probably going for a walk to get over the fact that she lost and Trisha gets free drinks next week." Caroline responded smugly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Claire responded. Everyone looked at her questioningly. "I tried to tell you earlier. Helen is very competitive. If there is one thing she hates more than needles, it's losing. I have a bad feeling about this."

Sure enough, an hour later Helen returned.

"Where have you been? We were starting to get a little worried." Nikki said.

"I had to leave if I wanted to complete the dare. You didn't think I was gonna have you guys pierce my belly button, did you?" Helen asked.

"You're kidding right?" Caroline questioned.

"Nope." Helen lifted her shirt up a little more to show off her newly decorated midriff. Caroline and Trisha looked shocked. Claire's expression said "I told you so." As Nikki looked she admired how the piece of jewelry laid against the well toned stomach and felt her heartbeat quicken and the temperature in the room shoot up.

"I thought you didn't like needles?" Trisha exclaimed.

"I don't, but I hate losing even more." Helen smiled. "Don't worry though. I won't drink anymore than usual next week, so unless you plan on getting me completely pissed, then your wallets are safe."

"Well that is quite chivalrous of you, Helen." Trish replied with good humored sarcasm. "As much fun as this has been, I think that Caroline and I should get going. We'll see you guys next week." Trish and Caroline said their good-byes and left the flat.

"I should get going too, you guys. Thanks for a great time." Claire said. "Helen, would you walk me out?"

"Yeah, sure." Helen answered, slightly confused.

"Bye, Claire. See you next week." Nikki said as the two women walked out of the flat.

Once outside, Helen couldn't wait any longer. "What's going on Claire? You've never had me walk you out before so why now"

"I wanted to ask you why you jumped on that dare instead of answering Trisha's question." Claire started. "Who do you have a crush on that you think you shouldn't?"

Helen looked down at the ground, and mumbled her answer.

"What was that Helen?"

"I said Nikki." Helen response was slightly above a whisper.

"Why don't you think that you should have a crush on her? You know that your mom and dad won't mind if you date a woman and I would be kind of a hypocrite if I didn't approve, so what's the problem?"

"Because she's my roommate, gorgeous, brilliant, and she thinks I'm straight. Why would she even look at me in that way?"

"Are you kidding me?" Claire asked, but seeing the look on Helen's face she could tell that Helen was serious. "Helen, do you realize how much you have going for you? You're smart, funny, total eye candy, and you have an accent to die for. If we hadn't already been best friends when I figured out I was gay, I would have at least tried hitting on you."

Although she was still upset, Helen couldn't help but laugh at Claire's last statement. "As good as all that sounds, you have to promise me one thing, Claire Walker. Do not try and play matchmaker. As much as I want Nikki to notice me like that, I don't want her to feel obligated or for things to feel weird if she finds out about this."

As tempting as it was to do just the opposite, Claire could tell that this was important to Helen. "Alright, I promise. But what happens if I find out that Nikki feels the same way about you?"

"First we'll go out and celebrate. Then you can use whatever scheme you can come up with, just don't tell me about it." Helen laughed.

"You have yourself a deal Ms. Stewart. Now get back up there before Nikki thinks I kidnapped you." And with that Claire hugged her friend, mindful of the new pierce, got into her car, and made her way home.

Helen reluctantly made her way back to the apartment, feeling as though her feelings were now visible to the world.

When she made it back in the flat, Nikki looked up at her with concerned eyes.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Claire just wanted to make sure that I hadn't passed out or anything when I completed the dare." Helen replied, laughing it off, as she made her way into the living room.

"For what it's worth, I felt really bad trying to use your weakness against you." Nikki looked at her with apologetic eyes.

"Thank you Nikki. I really appreciate that. And don't worry about it. I kind of like the new addition." Helen smiled brightly.

_Me too._ Nikki thought. "Well I think I am gonna get some sleep. Good Night Helen."

"Good Night Nikki."


	10. Chapter 10

For disclaimer, please see chapter one.

* * *

Walking into the flat, Helen could hear the ending of a conversation Nikki was having on the phone in the kitchen. "I'm sure Mum. You shouldn't have to stay away from your parents during the holidays just because they don't approve of me." It's quiet as she awaits the response. "I'll find something to do, don't worry about it…I love you too mum. Tell Dad I said hi." And with that she hung up the phone and sighed. Helen took that as her queue to enter the kitchen.

"Hiya, Nikki." Helen greeted.

"Hey Helen. How was lunch with Claire?" Nikki asked.

"It was good. She was telling me that she got an interview for an internship at a law firm. She is really excited about it."

"That's fantastic. Remind me to congratulate her the next time I see her."

"Sure thing," Helen responded. "Nikki, what are your plans for Thanksgiving?" She asked, trying not to give away that she heard her conversation.

"Well, as I'm sure you already heard," Nikki smiled at her roommate, who in turn blushed a little, "I was going to go home, but my grandparents invited my family over for the holiday."

"I'm guessing your grandparents don't like the fact that you're gay?" Helen questioned.

"Not at all. They haven't spoken to me since I told them, but my parents shouldn't have to not see them just because of me."

"What are your plans now?" Helen asked.

"Not quite sure. Any suggestions?"

"Sure, come home with me." Helen stated.

"Are you sure about that, Helen? I don't want to impose."

"Of course I'm sure. My Aunts and Uncles are going to their partners' families this year and you know I don't have any brother and sisters so the house will be empty. My mum always makes too much food, which she would insist on me taking some back here with me, so you end up eating it anyway. Why not eat it while it's fresh?"

"Ok, but where would I sleep?" Nikki asked.

"We have a guest room that is always ready for company. It really wouldn't be a hassle to have you at all. Please say you'll come?"

"Alright, you've sold me. When were you planning on leaving?"

"Tomorrow after my last class. It's my late day so we should get done around the same time."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great. If you want to pack, I'll call home and let them know that you will be joining us."

As Nikki left the room to do as Helen suggested, Helen picked up the phone and called home. Her mother picked up after the third ring.

"Stewart residence."

"Hiya, mum." Helen greeted cheerfully.

"Hi sweetheart. How is everything? How's Nikki? When are you going to let us meet her anyway so we can get to know her?" Sharon rapidly questioned.

Helen laughed at her mother's antics. "Calm down mum. First, everything is fine. Second, Nikki is doing well. Third, what more do you need to know? I have told you everything about her."

"I know that dear. It would just be nice to meet the person my daughter had been living with for the last couple of months. That's all." Sharon stated apologetically.

"Don't worry about it mum. That is actually the reason that I am calling. How would you like an extra person at the table for Thanksgiving?" Helen asked.

"Is Nikki coming with you?" Sharon asked excitedly.

"Yeah if it is ok with you."

"Helen, that's fantastic. Does this change your plans for the drive up here?"

"Not really. We are still leaving after my last class. We might even get in earlier because one of us can drive if the other one gets tired."

"Great. I guess your father and I will see you tomorrow then."

"Alright, bye mum." With that Helen hung up the phone and left the kitchen to finish her preparations for the upcoming trip.

Classes were over for the holidays and the girls set out on their journey to Scotland. They decided it would be easier for Nikki to drive first because it was mostly all motorway driving. Half-way through they would switch and Helen would drive on to her parents' home.

"Helen this countryside is beautiful." Nikki exclaimed, as they were approaching Helen's hometown.

"After nearly 18 years you kind of get used to it," Helen stated. "Don't get me wrong, I love it here, but I was honestly more excited to see London than I am to come back and see all this again."

"There's just something about the city that has an effect on people." Nikki said.

As Nikki was still starring out the passenger side window, Helen took an unnoticed glance towards her. "Trust me, it has definitely had an effect."

By this time they had pulled into the driveway. Helen turned to look at Nikki. "Just to warn," she started, "My mother is very excited to finally get to meet you. She will ask you a ton of questions, so don't let her scare you."

Nikki had an amused expression on her face. "Actually I am more afraid that I will be the one to scare her."

"Why is that?" Helen asked genuinely confused.

"Do your parents know I'm a lesbian, Helen?"

"Of course. I told you before they don't care who a person dates. And besides, you're one of my best friends. If they weren't ok with it, I would still tell them because I am not ashamed of you."

With that heartfelt statement, Nikki felt like she might just cry. "Thank you, Helen. That really means a lot to me."

Seeing that Nikki was trying to contain how emotional Helen's statement actually made her, Helen decided to move on from the topic. "Alright, you've been warned. Now it's into the lion's den with you." With that, Helen started to exit the car. Nikki laughed, thankful for the change in subject, and followed suit.

Upon first entering the house, Nikki was convinced that Helen had been exaggerating her mother's reaction. She was therefore thoroughly surprised when she enveloped in a hug, much the same as Helen had been only moments before. Seeing the shock on Nikki's face, Helen could only smile and mouthed "I told you so."

After the hug Sharon launched into her attack of questions. She wanted to know everything that Helen hadn't told her yet and she even asked about a few things that Helen had mentioned. Nikki was very surprised with how comfortable she was talking with Helen's mother and how comfortable she felt in Helen's home in general.

Nikki was also very excited about Thanksgiving dinner. She loved to see how different families celebrated the holidays. Just as Helen had said, there was far too much food to be consumed by four people. Nikki was amused that yet another one of Helen's predictions had come true. Sharon had indeed promised to send some of it back to London with them.

Apart from the holiday meal, both girls had enjoyed the time away from the city. Nikki loved being able to meet Helen's family, and Helen was ecstatic about showing Nikki around the area she grew up in. Both of them were too interested in getting acquainted or reacquainted with the area to notice anything else. Sharon on the other hand was a different story entirely.

She had noticed how Nikki looked at her daughter while she thought no one was looking and Helen wouldn't notice. She also saw how Helen returned those looks under the same circumstances. Sharon also found it amusing how Helen always seemed to be hovering in the background whenever either James or she started to ask Nikki questions, as if she was ready to jump in and save her at a moment's notice. Sharon was convinced that there was something going on between the two of them. Either that or there very soon would be.

That thought alone made her very happy. Sharon had always had her suspicions about Helen. She never really seemed to connect with any of the boys she grew up with on that level. From the amount of time that she and Claire had spent together after Claire had moved there during High School, both James and Sharon thought that she would have something to tell them, especially after Claire came out to them. That is actually what prompted the acceptance speech to begin with. Imagine the shock that went through both adults when Claire introduced the adult Stewarts to her girlfriend. Sharon made sure to gauge Helen's reaction at that time, but Helen seemed genuinely happy for her friend, making Sharon think that they may have been mistaken. But now, seeing her with Nikki? There was no mistaking the feelings between the two girls, even if they couldn't see it themselves. Nikki was a wonderful girl and Sharon only hoped that Helen realized what she was feeling sooner rather than later. However, she wouldn't push or pry into the situation. She would let Helen come to the realization and come to her in her own time.

* * *

**A/N:** It was brought to my attention that they don't actually celebrate Thanksgiving in Great Britain, but I couldn't think of another holiday that they would celebrate instead so I left it in because I am the writer and I can do that. 


	11. Chapter 11

For disclaimer, please see chapter one.

* * *

That is how the girls spent the rest of the year, along with the next two years of school. Classes, mostly taken together due to their majors, and hanging out with their friends. Nikki spent Thanksgiving with Helen; Helen would come back after Christmas to spend New Years with her girls. Helen would even spend the Easter holidays with Nikki and her family.

And now, here they were, starting their senior year at Larkhall University. Helen had finished all the requirements for her psychology minor and could now concentrate on Marketing and Communication. Both she and Nikki were enrolled to take a class taught by Yvonne Atkins, who was the "it" person in advertising right now. They knew that if anyone could teach them what they didn't already know, it would be her. Plus if she liked what they did in class, she might be tempted to offer them a job.

"Alright everyone, listen up," Yvonne yelled, calling the class to order. "My name is Yvonne, not Mrs. Atkins, or Ma'am. I'm not that old and I am not the bloody queen."

She received a class wide snicker at that remark.

"Most of you in here are majoring in Marketing and you will be learning the last of what you need to know while in my class. All projects will be completed with one partner. For the first two projects you will be able to pick whoever you want to be paired with. After that, I will choose your partner. For the final project you will again be paired with the person of your choice. Now…" She continued to lecture on the pros and cons of various techniques that can be used in the industry.

"This class is going to be amazing." Helen exclaimed.

"Yeah, but what about our agreement?" Nikki asked.

Helen thought for a moment, trying to think of the agreement in question. "You mean the partnership agreement?" Nikki nodded. "Well, first we don't have to worry about that for a couple of weeks until the third project. After that we'll just have to come up with some rules to avoid any tension at the flat."

"What kind of rules?" Nikki questioned.

"Well, like no bringing the work home. Or if you're going to bring it home no working on it out in the open," Helen started.

"And no working with your group at the flat. Any group work that needs to be done you take to the library, or to their flat," stated Nikki.

"That is a very good idea. The rest we will just make up as we go along."

The first project went off without a hitch. They were to take some common house object and make it interesting, choosing which demographic they were aiming for. Nikki and Helen chose to sell regular coffee filters and were ambitious enough to aim for teenagers between 15-19. When they made their pitch to Yvonne and their chosen focus group, Yvonne was impressed. She could see that the group was actually interested in a product that their parents used almost every day. She knew that she would be keeping her eye on these two.

"Well done ladies."

"Thanks, Yvonne." Helen smiled.

"I'm assuming that you will be working on next week's project together?"

"Yes we are." Nikki stated.

"Alright. Well for next week you will still be choosing your project, but you are to make your demographic some sort of controversial group. See you in class ladies."

"Bye, Yvonne." They both said.

As they were walking out, Helen was struck with an idea. "Nikki, I think I have an idea for next week's project."

"Let's hear it."

"Well we want to prove how good we are right?" Nikki nodded. "Ok, hear me out." Helen proceeded to tell Nikki her plan.

"Are you sure about that, Helen?" Nikki asked skeptically.

"Think about it, Nikki. If we do this, we are on the map for this class and have an even better chance of getting a job offer at the end."

"Ok, let's get to work."

During the week two presentation there were only two members in the focus group. When Helen and Nikki were done with their pitch, Yvonne turned to Rosin Conner and Cassie Tyler to see what they thought.

"Well you two?"

At first neither one responded. First they were in a little shocked about the product they were selling and who they were selling it too. Second they were surprised that they were actually interested in purchasing the product.

"Are you two sure you're in the right class?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, why?" Helen asked.

"Because there are several classes on this campus that you could be teaching." Rosin added.

"Does this mean that you two would buy the product?" Yvonne questioned.

"I never thought I'd say this again, but yes I would buy the condoms and I've known I was gay since I was 20," Cassie exclaimed.

"I'm catholic and I would buy them."

"Nicely done ladies. I have to admit then when you turned in your project proposal for this week, I was very skeptical, but you pulled it off." Yvonne complimented.

"Thanks Yvonne." Nikki said.

"Alright you two, get outta here. Remember, I'll be assigning you partners until the final so don't go planning the next pitch yet." Yvonne mocked scolded.

Helen and Nikki stood up and left the room while Yvonne turned to her two companions. "Can you believe those two?"

"I can't believe they had the gall to sell condoms to lesbians. They're sure ambitious." Cassie stated.

"Yeah they are. Are you sure you want to split them up? They work amazingly well together." Rosin said.

"I have to. I have to see if it is just one person carrying the groups or if it is just a chemistry thing. I'm fairly certain that the groups they are in will alternate between one and two every week, but this will give me a chance to see how they work apart."

"Well, if I were you, I would keep an eye on those two. I have a feeling they will be joining us before next year." Cassie said.

"Oh you can bet on it. There is something special about those two." Yvonne smiled.

By the next class Yvonne had drawn up the new pairs for the next few projects. She was pretty sure that this would show her who the strong members of the class were.

"Alright everyone, settle down," Yvonne yelled, bringing the class to attention. "Right. Now I have the new group assignments. Listen carefully for your groupings to be called." With that she started calling out the names of the people in the pairs she assigned. Nikki was assigned with Neil Grayling. "And last we have Helen Stewart with Thomas Waugh."


	12. Chapter 12

For disclaimer, please see chapter one.

* * *

To say the girls were disappointed with the current class situation was putting it mildly. Even with the rules in place, they both knew that the temptation to talk about their projects would be a problem. They had talked about their projects together for the last three years and this was going to be a major test to their will power.

The day after the new partner assignments, Helen sat with Nikki and Claire at a café, eating lunch and catching up on any gossip they might have missed. No one noticed when Thomas walked into the café and up to their table.

"Helen, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked, looking nervous and startling everyone at the table.

Helen cast her friends an apologetic smile and stood to follow Thomas away from the table, completely missing the small flash of jealousy that crossed Nikki's features. A look that was not lost on Claire, who stored it away to analyze later.

Twenty feet away from the table, Thomas was trying to discuss times they could get together to work on the project. He noticed that she seemed to be distracted by something over his shoulder. He turned to follow her sight and noticed that she was staring at the dark haired woman sitting at her table. He turned back to look at his current class partner, and noticed the look on her face. H smiled knowingly at her before he interrupted her gazing.

"Listen, Helen, why don't you meet me at the library tomorrow around six and we can come up with something for this week's presentation," with that he left without giving an explanation to his sudden departure.

Confused by his behavior, Helen returned to her table and finished lunch with her friends. Claire noticed that both women's behavior had changed since the arrival of Thomas. While part of her could see this as a good sign, at least on Nikki's part, another part of her had a feeling things were about to get a little complicated for her friends.

Helen hesitantly walked into the library, looking for Thomas. She saw him sitting in the corner looking through a magazine. Slowly walking over to the table, she cleared her throat in the attempt to get his attention.

"Hi, Helen," Thomas greeted her.

"Hi," she responded tentatively. She had heard the rumors about Thomas being what some would consider a ladies' man, but she was praying that they were just rumors. It would be really awkward working with him if was going to hit on her. "So, any ideas what we should do for this project?"

"Helen, before we get to work I would like to ask you something."

_Oh no, _she thought. "Listen Thomas, I have feeling I know what you are going to ask me and I am afraid that my answer is going to have to be no. I'm not what you're looking for and my heart actually belongs to someone else." Helen rambled.

At first the only response Thomas could give was to break out in laughter. At Helen's questioning gaze he tried to compose himself enough to give her an actual response. "I'm sorry Helen. I didn't mean to laugh like that. What I was actually going to ask you about was Nikki."

"What about Nikki?" She asked.

"How long have you been in love with her?"

At the question, Helen began to panic. _If he can see it, a man I don't even know, can everyone see it?_ She asked herself.

As if reading her mind Thomas spoke again. "Relax, Helen. I don't think everyone can see it. I only did because I know how you feel."

"What do you mean?"

"The whole 'unrequited love' or 'requited but unaccepted love' thing," Thomas shrugged.

Helen's confused look prompted Thomas to elaborate.

"Well, there is someone that I am in love with, they at least have strong feelings for me, but they won't accept it."

"You keep using 'they' instead of 'she'"?

"I can't exactly use 'she' if it's a 'he' now can I?"

"Wait, you're gay? Will you answer me if I ask who you're in love with?"

"Yes, I'm gay and the person in question is Neil Grayling, but he is too scared of what people will think if he pursues a relationship with me. I haven't come out to anyone yet. I think the only one I can do that for will be Neil, so I am in the closet until he sees some sense."

"I know exactly what you mean," Helen replied. "I have never labeled myself because I think you should fall in love with the person and not the gender, but the day I met Nikki, I fell and I fell hard. Just because she is a lesbian doesn't mean that she feels the same way, so I have kept it to myself for the past four years."

"I don't think your situation is quite as bad as you may think Helen."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters, you don't have your parents setting you up on dates every bloody weekend."

"No, but I do have my friends trying to butt into my love life and asking me if they can set me up. Of course I say no."

"You also don't notice the way Nikki looks at you."

"Please, don't get my hopes up," Helen scoffed.

"Alright, I leave that alone, but mark my words that will happen one day."

"Right, and when it does, you and Neil can be bridesmaids," Helen and Thomas both laughed at that.

"I think I have an idea that might be able to help both of us out."

"What would that be?" Helen asked after composing herself.

"What if we pretended to date?" Thomas paused as he viewed Helen's shocked expression. "Now hear me out. I won't have to worry about being set up, your friends will have nothing to pry into anymore, and as a bonus we can see exactly how Nikki feels about you. What do you say?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, but I would have a few conditions."

"Name them."

"First, Friday nights are girl's nights out. We can do the whole 'date night' thing either on Saturday or sometime during the week."

"Deal. Next?"

"The second I feel like this is damaging mine and Nikki's friendship in anyway, it's done."

"Check. Anything else?"

"We 'break up' before the final project."

"I think I can handle those terms Helen. Something tells me this is the beginning of a beautiful 'relationship'" Thomas smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember that if I need a favor down the line you owe me," Helen laughed.

"Deal." With that, they settled down and got to work on their project.

At first, after starting with their scheme, Helen didn't really notice much of a difference in anyone. She told Claire that she couldn't wait around anymore so she decided to try it out with Thomas. Trisha and Caroline were torn. They were happy for their friend, but they were also sad for Nikki because they knew how she felt.

For Nikki's part, she didn't really react at all at first. However, Helen quickly learned not to mention Thomas when she was with Nikki. At the mention of his name, Nikki would grow quiet, which on a normal day wasn't anything really out of the ordinary, except for the fact that her fist looked like it couldn't even be pried apart with the Jaws of Life. That was the first sign that gave Helen a chance to hope, but she didn't want to dwell on it and be disappointed later.

Although the "relationship" with Thomas was kind of fun. Just like having another girlfriend, they both found it rather annoying to keep up appearances in public. They were both relieved when the final project came around and they could "break up." No public announcement or scene was made. They just didn't hang out in public anymore, which wasn't a big deal seeing as though they were given two weeks for the final project.

As expected, Helen and Nikki worked together for the final. Nikki was very pleased to note that Helen didn't seem at all disappointed to be with her instead of Thomas. But then again, nothing had ever seemed quite right about the romantic relationship between those two. Nikki made a mental note to ask her about that some time. For now she pushed it out of her head so they could work on their final and take the top spot in the class again.


	13. Chapter 13

For disclaimer, please see chapter one.

* * *

Both Helen and Nikki were very glad to be working together again. If there had ever been any tension between them because of Thomas, neither was feeling it now and that made their work so much easier. All throughout the term, they had been wither first or second with their respective partners, just like they had predicted years before, only there was not the predicted animosity. Now all they had to do was pick a product.

"Any ideas of what we could use?" Helen asked.

"What if we pick some completely boring thing and try and give it some kind of character? You know, spice it up a bit?" Nikki suggested.

"I think we can do that. Didn't a new, boring dress shoe just hit the market that they are having trouble selling?"

"Yeah, and if memory serves correctly, Yvonne's firm got that contract. Maybe this will be a way to convince her to offer us a job after graduation," Nikki smiled.

"Let's get to work," Helen replied.

Presentation day came and the girls were both confident in their pitch. Everything went smoothly and they were both relieved that they had finished the term successfully. Now all they had to do was wait for Yvonne's assessment.

At first, Yvonne was silent, causing Helen and Nikki to believe they had done something wrong. "You've given it personality with humor and retained it's so called dignity," Yvonne proclaimed. "I like it. Have you two thought of what you want to do after graduation?"

"We have given it some thought, but we work as a team and we don't know of many companies who will take two wet-behind-the-ears kids into their company and not pair them with seasoned veterans." Nikki stated.

"I have no intention of splitting the two of you up. You are every ad agencies dream. In this business you can only get better. If you two are this good now, think of how great you'll be in the future. I'm lucky I can offer you the job now while I can still afford you." Yvonne laughed.

"Are you offering us a position at Atkins & Atkins Ad Agency?" Helen asked. Yvonne responded with a nod. "I would love to, but I am taking a six month sabbatical. Is there a chance that the job will still be here when I get back?"

"Are you kidding me? There is no way I would ever think about splitting up my dream team." Yvonne exclaimed. "Of course, Nikki, you can start right away. That way when Helen gets back, you can show her the ropes around the company."

Nikki looked at Helen, silently asking a question with her eyes and Helen nodded. "I do believe you have yourself a deal, Yvonne."

They walked out of Yvonne's office with big smiles on their faces. That is, until Nikki remembered Helen say that she was leaving.

"Are you really leaving for six months?" Nikki asked quietly.

"Yes, yes I am," Helen responded, the disappointment evident on her face.

"What about Thomas?"

"Nikki, Thomas and I split up," she answered. "I was going to tell you, but I just kind of forgot."

It took all of Nikki's willpower not to allow a large grin to spread across her face at that news. "And when were you planning on telling me that you were leaving for six months?"

Helen noted the slightly annoyed tone of Nikki's voice. "It was only just decided about a week ago. My parents don't want me to get stuck in a job before I have any 'life experience' so they asked me to take some time off. If my dad had had his way, it would have been a year. I told him I couldn't be away from y…everything for that long."

"Do you know what you are planning on doing yet?"

"I guess I'm just going to play it by ear," she shrugged.

"Do you know when you're leaving?"

"Day after graduation."

"That soon?"

"I figure it gives me time to celebrate with our friends, but not enough time to talk myself out of it," she chuckled.

"Well at least we have a few days before graduation. We can give you a proper send off."

"Why do I get the feeling it is going to be exactly like our Friday nights except for I won't be paying for much?" Helen laughed.

"Because you know us too well," Nikki said, laughing along with Helen.

By now they had reached the flat and were getting ready to settle in for the night.

"For what it's worth, I think I am going to miss you the most, Nikki."

Nikki saw the sincerity in Helen's face and felt her heart expand. She didn't want to get her hopes up too much though because that could just mean that she would be missed as a friend. "I'll miss you too, Helen. But we still have a week. Let's not dwell on you leaving. Plus, it's not like it is forever or anything."

"You're right," Helen smiled brightly. "Let's just have a good time this week and worry about the rest when it comes to it."

"Agreed," Nikki responded. "Well, I am going to turn in. Good night, Helen."

"Night, Nikki."

The week went by too fast for everyone involved. Friday served as a Graduation/Send-off party. Trisha and Caroline reserved a private room at the club so that the group was undisturbed and Claire took a four day weekend so she had time to recover and be at the airport when Helen left.

At the airport Monday morning, all of the girls were rather subdued. Trisha, Caroline, Nikki and Claire were all sporting a pair of sunglasses, having over done it just a bit at the party following graduation. Helen had kept her partying low because she knew she had to travel.

"You make sure and call at least one of us every day, let us know you're safe," Claire instructed, trying to hold off any emotions.

"And we expect presents when you return," Caroline informed her, trying to diffuse any of the tension with a bit of humor.

All of the girls exchanged hugs. When Helen reached Nikki, they both paused.

"You just make sure you hurry back. The flat is going to seem really empty for the next few months. We'll all miss you, Helen." _I'll miss you_, Nikki thought to herself.

They both wanted to tell the other how they felt, but they couldn't. Helen wasn't sure how Nikki felt and she didn't want to start something when she was leaving. Nikki didn't want to freak Helen out if she didn't feel the same way.

They hugged and Helen said good bye to everyone. As she turned to enter the gate none of the girls missed the looks of longing and regret that were on both Helen's and Nikki's faces.

_How am I going to survive the next six months without seeing her?_ They both asked themselves. And with that Helen continued her path to her flight, not once look back for fear of losing all resolve to leave without saying anything unnecessary.

_6 months later_

Helen was sitting in the living room of her parents' house quietly thinking, and glad to be back. She had loved her time abroad, but she missed her friends and family, especially a certain tall, dark, and sexy roommate. Thinking of her situation with Nikki caused Helen to become slightly frustrated and she knew that she needed to talk to someone.

"Mom, can I talk to you for a second?" Helen asked tentatively.

"What's wrong, dear?" Sharon asked.

"I am in love with someone and I have no idea what to do about it." Helen blurted out.

Although she knew who it was, Sharon had to ask just to make sure. "Who is he dear? Anyone I know?"

"It's not a he. It's a she. Nikki Wade."

_Thought so._ Sharon thought to herself with a smile.

"I think I have loved her since our first year at uni. I just never got the courage to tell her. I don't think I will ever stop loving her, especially if six months away from her has only made me love her more."

"You're so young though Helen. How can you be sure?"

"When Nikki smiles, it goes all the way up to her eyes every time. And when she laughs, she shakes. When she asks a question, she wants the truth, whether it's good or bad. She cooks me dinner when she knows I'm having a bad day, and she always looks at me as though there's no one else she would rather be spending time with. I guess...I'd like to know that I have something good and honest to come home to after listening to lies all day."

"You really do love her don't you, Helen?" Sharon asked.

"Yes, I do. Mom, what am I going to do?"

"I think you need to tell her how you feel. That way you can start something that will probably be something amazing if she feels the same, or you can start to get over her if she doesn't. But I'm going to tell you that I am pretty sure that she feels the same."

"How can you be so sure?" Helen asked.

"Have you ever seen the way she looks at you? Obviously you have from that description you just gave. It's written all over her face, but I'm guessing that you are the only one who can't read it, or you're too scared to actually believe it."

Helen paused for a moment to think about what she wanted to do. "I guess when I get back I will have to think of the best time to tell her. It could put a strain on the working relationship that we are going to have though, especially if she doesn't feel the same."

"I am sure that you will have nothing to worry about dear. Now, get some sleep. You have to drive back to the city tomorrow and meet with Yvonne for when you will be starting. I'm sure that Nikki wouldn't mind seeing you after six months either."

"Yeah, Good night, Mom."

"Good night, sweetheart."

Meanwhile in a large house in London a similar conversation is taking place.

"Dad, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Nikki. What's on your mind?"

"Well…uh…how were you sure that mom loved you? I mean did you just know or did you need her to tell you to be sure?"

"I guess in some way I always knew on some level, but it sure did make me feel better when she said it out loud." David laughed. "What's going on Nikki?"

"I am pretty sure I am in love and I am also pretty sure that she at least has some feelings for me, but I am not extremely confident in that. I guess that I just don't know what to do and I was hoping for some advice." Nikki looked up hopefully.

"Have you told Helen how you feel about her?" David asked with a smile. He had suspected that there was something between the two girls since he had seen them together at that first dinner.

"I don't think so; at least…hey I never said it was Helen. How did you know?"

"Nikki, I think everyone but the two of you can tell whenever you are in the room together. I think you just need to tell her how you feel."

"Can't I just stay quiet, keep the friendship that we have, and move on to someone else?"

"Nikki how long have you known Helen?"

"Almost five years."

"How long have you been in love with Helen?"

"Almost five years."

"And in all that time have you ever looked at anyone who could even tempt you to move on?"

"No."

"Then I think that you need to talk to Helen. This will save you a lot of time that would be spent pining away for each other."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I will try and talk to her when she gets back. Maybe we won't be too busy with work and everything."

David only nodded.

"I am gonna get going. Tell mum I'll call her tomorrow. Night Dad."

"Good Night Nikki."


	14. Chapter 14

For disclaimer, please see chapter one.

* * *

Although the drive back to London was long, it was highly uneventful. The first thing she did was meet with Yvonne, who was ecstatic that she had returned a week early. They made arrangements for her to start on Monday as it was already Friday. It gave Helen enough time to unpack and get settled back into the flat with Nikki.

The next thing Helen did was call Claire and let her know that she was back early. She wanted to make sure that the girls were getting together tonight. She asked Claire to see if she could get it moved to hers and Nikki's flat. Helen also asked that Claire not mention this call. She wanted to surprise everyone, and she thought this would be the way to do it.

Next, Helen called the flat on the guise that it was Nikki's turn to receive the update phone call. She was very happy that Nikki wasn't home, making it easier for her to sneak in. Grabbing her suitcase out of her car, she made her way into the apartment, dialing Nikki's cell phone along the way. 

"Wade."

"Are you always so formal when you answer your phone, Nikki?" Helen asked while laughing.

"Helen, what are you up to?"

"Nothing much. Just giving my over protective friends their daily update." She responded, laughing at her friend's sudden change in demeanor.

"You know it's because we love you," _and I'm in love with you._ Nikki thought.

"Yeah I know," _if only it was the way I wanted_. "So what are you girls up to tonight?" Helen asked, feigning ignorance.

"We were going to meet at the club, but I just got a call from Claire asking if we could stay in instead. I called Trisha and Caroline and we all decided to meet at our flat cause it is the biggest. You really need to come home soon. Fridays don't seem as much fun without you there."

Helen laughed. "I won't be gone that much longer, Nikki. I'm supposed to be home next week," she replied, wording her response carefully so that she wouldn't technically be lying.

"Yeah, I know. We should do some kind of welcome home party for you."

"That sounds like fun," Helen told her. "Listen I have to go. I forgot to call home yesterday and I am sure my mum is sick with worry, but I will talk to you soon, ok?"

"Yeah, bye Helen."

"Bye, Nikki," Helen smiled to herself. This was going to be a fun evening.

Nikki walked into the flat with Claire and supplies for the evening just after six. They were expecting the other two any minute.

"Nikki, do you need a hand with that?" Claire asked as the doorbell rang.

"I've got this if you could get the door,"

"No problem." Claire opened the door to reveal a smiling Trisha and Caroline. Nikki returned shortly after with everyone's regular drink. After greeting each other they all took their normal spots around the living room.

"So, who got the call from Helen today?" Trisha asked, knowing that it had to be either Nikki or Claire.

"I did," Nikki responded. "She is really looking forward to coming home next week."

"Good. That girl has been gone for far too long. Friday nights seem kind of tame without her competing in our competitions." Caroline responded, not noticing a familiar figure silently entering the room, but earning a chuckle out of everyone.

"Well if I would have known that I would be that missed, I would have cut my trip shorter." Helen said wryly. All of her friends, except Claire, looked up, completely shocked to see her there.

"Helen!" "Oh my God!" "What are you doing here?" Nikki, Caroline, and Trisha all exclaimed at the same time. Helen and Claire just laughed at their actions.

"Wait, why aren't you surprised to her, Claire?" Trisha asked.

"I, uh, actually called her when I got out of my meeting with Yvonne and asked her to get you all here so I could surprise you guys. Did it work?" Helen smirked.

"Yes," they all said at the same time.

"Ok, well I am here now. Do you want your presents now or tomorrow after we are all sober again?" Helen asked. She looked at their expressions which all said _what do you think?_ "Now it is then." Helen left the room for a moment and returned shortly after with four small bundles and a book. Everyone got relatively the same thing with at least one personal gift, whether it be a hat or a t-shirt that reminded her of her friends. She looked at Nikki and handed her the book. "Nikki, I remember you telling me that you were looking for something new to read. I picked this up on my stay in Madrid. I think you will like it."

Nikki took the book and looked at the title. _Sophie's World_. "Thanks, Helen. This looks really interesting."

"Now that we have that out of the way, can we please start this welcome home party?" Claire asked.

With an affirmative from everyone, they sat down ready to have a good time and listen to in depth stories of Helen's travels.

Hours later found Helen exhausted from travel, heading for bed. Claire was passed out on the couch. Trisha and Caroline had left early because they were needed at the club. Which left Nikki on her own to clean up some before she went to sleep. After making sure that everything was at least put away, she made her way done the hall to her room, but paused momentarily when she noticed that Helen's door was partially open.

Nikki looked in on the sleeping Helen. She reveled in this time she had. It was one of the only times she could gaze at her friend without having to mask the love and longing in her eyes.

"I want to let you in on a secret. I'm not who you think I am. In fact my disguise is so thin I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me. I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. Sometimes I want to rip off this facade, but I can't because you'll get scared and run away. So I decided it's better to live with a lie than expose my true feelings.

"My dad once told me there are two types of girls: the ones you grow out of, and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm the latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go now, hoping that one day you'll come back to me because I know you're worth the wait." Nikki had unknowingly voiced these thoughts out loud, but quiet enough to where she wouldn't rouse Helen. She turned and went back to her room and went back to sleep. What she also failed to realize was that Claire was awake and had heard the whole thing from the couch.

Recalling a conversation she had had with Helen years ago, Claire smiled to herself and started to think of a way to get her friends to admit their feelings for each other. She also knew exactly who to ask for help.

* * *

**A/N: the mini speech given by nikki was originally in smallville and is the property of the WB. I thought it fit perfectly here, and couldn't come up with anything better on my own so I borrowed. Hope no one minds.**


	15. Chapter 15

For disclaimer, please see chapter one.

* * *

It took Claire two weeks to get everything taken care of for her plan. The first thing she did when she woke up the morning after Nikki's little declaration, was leave a note and walk out of the apartment calling Trisha. She filled Trisha in on what she heard and they enlisted the help of Caroline. When the three of them couldn't come up with anything, they called in the big guns: Barbara and Monica.

"Whatever it is, they can't know what it is that we have planned." Trisha stated.

"I agree. Nikki hates it when people meddle in her private life." Barbara chimed in.

Suddenly Monica had an idea. "What if we asked Yvonne for help?"

"What good would that do us?" Caroline asked.

"Just hear me out. We get Yvonne to send them on a retreat or something. They will be all alone together for at least a week. I'm willing to bet that something will happen in that amount of time."

"I don't know. They have known each other for five years and still haven't seen what seen what everyone else clearly has." Claire responded.

"I think we should start with this and if it still doesn't work then we just sit them down and tell them what we know." Barbara said.

"Why can't we do that to start with?" Trisha asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Monica asked, mischievously.

Now here they were, two weeks later and Claire was invited to sit in on a staff meeting at Atkins Add Agency using the cover of discussing new contracts so as not to raise any suspicions from her friends. The real reason was the fearsome five some needed a cover story for their plan to make it look legit.

"Alright everyone. We are here today to discuss the changes to client contracts. Get comfortable cause we are gonna be here for a while." Hearing the groans from around the table, Yvonne and Claire held back their smiles, as Yvonne focused on the two women who were the actual reason for the meeting. "Except for you two." She pointed at Helen and Nikki. "The Sportswear account you two are working on is the biggest account we have at the moment. I am sending you guys on a weeklong retreat so that you can concentrate on the project without any interruption." She slid to thick envelopes towards the confused young women. "That is your travel information along with car rental and accommodations for the week."

"Yvonne, that really isn't necessary. You see…" Helen started, trying to explain that it would be finished tomorrow.

"This is non-negotiable Helen. Now you two need to go pack. Your flight leaves at six tonight." And with that Helen and Nikki got up and left the conference room.

Seeing her still confused friends enter the elevator, Claire turned to Yvonne and the rest of the conference room. "I think that this meeting can wait until another time, don't you Yvonne?" She smirked.

"I believe you are correct, Claire. Alright everyone, meeting is adjourned. Get back to work. We have deadlines to meet." Yvonne rose and had Claire follow her to her office, leaving an even more confused group of people in the conference room.

Meanwhile, in the elevator ride down to the lobby, Helen and Nikki were trying to figure out what had just happened.

"Should I feel guilty that I have only been here for two weeks and I am already getting a paid vacation?" Helen asked.

"I wouldn't. You tried to explain that we were almost done, but Yvonne wouldn't listen." Nikki explained. "I say we fly out, finish the project and enjoy our vacation."

Helen agreed whole heartedly to this suggestion. Making their way out of the elevator, as it had finally made it to the first floor, the two women made their way back to their apartment to pack for their impromptu vacation.

The plain took off on time and the trip was relatively short. When the women learned they would be traveling to Venice, they were extremely excited. Neither one of them had ever been there before and they were looking forward to discovering it together. They both figured that if they made it a long night when they got in, they would be able to finish the project and have the entire week to actual tourists.

They arrived at their hotel, which they found out had given them their own private bungalow, and set right to work on finishing the project so they could have as much time to themselves as needed. After four hours of work, the project was finished and they went to sleep so they could rest up for the next day's activities.

The next few days were spent exploring the city and getting plenty of souvenirs for their friends and family. If anyone asked them they could both readily admit that it was the most fun they had had on a vacation than they could remember. Helen couldn't be positive, but she was pretty sure it had to do with the company.

With three days left of their impromptu vacation, both women decided to stay in and veg-out. They each took an end of the couch with a bowl of popcorn in between them, trying to watch an Italian soap opera. Eventually, Nikki took the remote and turned off the television, knowing that neither of them could actually follow what was going on.

"Why don't we play a game?" Helen suggested.

"And what game would that be, Ms. Stewart?" Nikki asked, even though she had a pretty good idea what game they were going to play.

"Oh…how about truth or dare?" Helen replied with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Alright, but no stakes. This time it's just for fun," Nikki laughed.

"Alright fine," Helen responded in mock disappointment.

"I guess I will go first then," Nikki stated. With that they began to play the game, not really putting much effort into the truth questions, and not making the dares too risqué too early in the game. Twenty minutes into the game before Helen thought of a question that she actually didn't know the answer to.

"What is the one thing that you think your parents would be disappointed in you for?"

"Umm," Nikki started, suddenly nervous. "I guess it would be the fact that I am in love and am too much of a coward to tell her."

Helen felt an indescribable surge of jealousy surge through her, but she was able to compose her features to hide it. "Time out. You're in love and you didn't tell me?" It was easy to look hurt, because she was on more than one level.

"It's not a big deal," Nikki tried to brush it off. "Listen, why don't we take a break? You go and get some drinks and snacks and I'll pick out a movie."

Helen could tell that Nikki didn't really want to talk about it, which is the only reason she let the subject drop for now. Helen got up off the couch and made her way into the kitchen. She was trying to come up with a way to get the information out of her roommate.

Nikki watched Helen disappear into the kitchen, thinking how close that was. As she thought about her, her Dad's words were ringing through her head. She knew that she had to confront this, and soon. Nikki couldn't believe how close she had come to giving into her impulses and kissed Helen when she saw how hurt she was the Nikki hadn't told her about this. The thought alone of kissing made her nervous.

"You'd think I'd never kissed anybody before," Nikki said, unaware that it was out loud and that Helen was entering the room.

"Who'd you kiss?" Helen asked, trying to mask the jealousy in her voice.

"Er…um…no one. At least not yet." Nikki replied shyly, taking her drink from Helen and helping her set the snacks up on the coffee table.

"Does this have anything to do with the woman you're in love with?"

Nikki nodded.

"Well, tell me something about her. Maybe I can help."

Nikki had to laugh at the irony if the situation. "I bet you could, but it's probably not something you want to hear."

"Try me."

Nikki hesitated for a moment. "Now is as good a time as any," she thought to herself. "Ok, well, I have known her since our first year at uni. When we met it was like we had known each other for years and there was this instant connection between us. I could, and still can, tell her everything. The more I was around her, the more I realized I was falling for her big time. She's met my family and they love her. I've met her family and I couldn't ask for better in-laws." Nikki paused for a moment to register the shocked look on Helen's face. "I know it seems like I'm moving fast with this, but I also know that if I get involved with this woman I'm going to want it for the rest of my life."

"If you feel this strongly about her, why don't you just tell her?" Helen asked. At this point she was pretty sure she knew who Nikki was talking about, but she didn't want to get her hopes up with assumptions.

"Well, there are three reasons. First, for as long as I have known her, she always claimed she was straight. I didn't question it until I realized that she only had one serious boyfriend while we were at uni and they always seemed more like good friends than a real couple.

"Second, I know that she wants kids someday, which is something that I can't give her so easily."

"And the third reason?" Helen almost whispered.

Nikki looked her in the eye "She has been my best friend and love of my life since I met her five years ago and I don't want to mess up our friendship if she doesn't feel the same way."

Tears were forming in Helen's eyes and she looked away, not able to meet or cope with the intensity of the look of sheer love, adoration, and fear that she saw within Nikki's eyes. "What if…" Helen started to speak softly, "what if this woman were to tell you that she felt the same way about you? That she would gladly spend the rest of her life with. What if she told you that it wouldn't matter who a child biologically belonged to as long as she was raising it with you?" Helen asked.  
"Please, Helen," Nikki looked even more scared, "please be straight with me on this. If…"

Helen laughed at Nikki's choice of words. "I'm not sure that's exactly what you want, Nikki, but I'll tell you anyway." Helen paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm in love with you, Nikki. I think I've loved you since that first night at the pizza place. I have been so scared to say anything about it. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but now I'm not scared anymore" With that, Helen placed a soft kiss on Nikki's lips. She pulled back waiting to see Nikki's response.

"Are you sure about this, Helen? I don't want you to have regrets, not about us." Nikki asked, still somewhat in disbelief.

"I have never been surer of anything in my entire life. I love you, Nikki, and I will keep loving you for as long as you'll have me."

"How does forever sound?" Nikki asked with a smile.

"Sounds like a good start. Why don't we go upstairs and work on the negotiations." Helen suggested with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I think that is the best suggested I have heard all night." They both rose and started up the stairs. "Oh and Helen? I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

For disclaimer, please see chapter one.

* * *

Nikki woke up early the next morning with a smile on her face. She reached out to the other side of the bed only to find it empty. The only thing that proved last night was not a dream was the fact that the bed was still warm. Nikki got dressed and went in search of her lover.

Helen was in the kitchen sitting on the counter with a cup of coffee in her hands, wearing a small black tank top and a pair of boxers. She had a small smile playing at her features and it grew larger as soon as she felt Nikki's presence in the room.

Nikki came up to Helen, placed one hand on either side of her, and leaned in and kissed her softly on the neck. When she pulled away she noticed the small piece of jewelry decorating the toned and tanned abs. She bent down and gently kissed that too.

"You know, I still remember the night you got this done. How about you?"

"How can I forget?" Helen laughed. "Trisha and Caroline were so pissed."

"Well to be fair, as soon as you left, Claire did tell us that you hate losing even more than needles." Nikki smiled.

"Yeah that's true. There has only been one thing I have ever been ok with losing." Helen stated.

"And that is…" Nikki asked while still looking down at the navel decoration.

Helen placed a finger underneath Nikki's chin and raised her head to meet her eyes. "My heart." With that Helen leaned in and gave Nikki a soft, sensual kiss that lasted for a few moments.

When they finally separated due to lack of oxygen, Nikki had a chance to respond. "And out of everything I own, it is my most prized possession." And with that, several more minutes were lost in another breath stealing kiss.

Pulling apart after the second breath taking kiss, Nikki leaned her forehead against Helen's. "So, what exactly are you doing out of bed this early in the morning?" Nikki asked.

"Thinking." Helen replied cryptically.

"About…" Nikki asked, suddenly unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

Helen kissed her again, quickly, and smiled. "About how we never do anything the easy way."

"Care to elaborate?" a slightly confused Nikki asked.

"Well, first we move in together. Then we fall in love with each other. Finally, after living together for almost five years, we tell each other how we feel. Seems kind of backwards if you ask me." 

"You don't regret it do you?" Nikki asked with a small amount of alarm in her voice.

"Nikki, the only thing I will ever regret about us, is that I didn't tell you how I feel a lot sooner. I love you Nikki."

Nikki smiled, looked into Helen's eyes and replied "I love you, too."

After yet another breath stealing kiss, Nikki pulled away and looked up into Helen's eyes, now dark with desire. "Why don't we go back to bed for a while?" she asked, her voice husky with her own desire.

"But I am not the least bit tired," Helen replied with all the innocence she could muster.

"Oh, I think we can find something to do," and with that she took a hold of Helen's hand and led her back to the bedroom. 


	17. Chapter 17

For disclaimer, please see chapter one.

* * *

Several hours later, as the two lovers lay in each other's arms, Nikki had a sudden thought. "Helen, if you've loved me for this long, what was that with Thomas?"

At first all Helen could do was laugh. When she finally got her laughter under control, she looked at Nikki and started to explain. "Thomas and I were never really a couple."

"How can you say that? You guys were together for our entire senior year." Nikki asked, incredulously.

To calm her down, Helen moved her face towards Nikki's and gave her a soft kiss. Seeing it had the intended effect, Helen continued with her explanation. "Anyway, like I was saying, we were never really a couple. It was more like you said. We are just really good friends. Thomas is actually gay."

At this point Nikki looked thoroughly confused. "You know you are really good at keeping me in the dark?"

"Ok, I guess I will start from the beginning. Do you remember the third project from Yvonne's class our senior year?" Nikki nodded. "Well, Thomas noticed the way I was looking at you and the whole story came out. In return he told me how he felt about Neil."

"Neil…as in Neil Grayling? The man's man Neil Grayling?"

"He's more of a man's man than anyone seems to realize." Helen laughed. "Anyway, at the time, Neil wouldn't admit that he was gay, not even to himself. Thomas said that he would wait for as long as it took, but he was getting sick of random people hitting on him or people telling him he needed to date more. I felt the same way. That is when we decided that we would pretend to be a couple so that people would stop harping on us about our love lives. And the rest, as they say, is history."

"You're not getting off that easy. Thomas is gay?"

"Yeah, think of him as the Will to my Grace, only in this case Grace is more interested in Karen than Leo." Helen replied, kissing Nikki again.

When they broke apart, Nikki finally responded. "How did I become Karen in this whole situation?"

Helen laughed. "Well it was either her, or Rosario because they are the only other women in the show, I think."

"Anyway, back to the point. Thomas is gay. And he and Neil are now a couple?"

"Yeah, but neither one has come out to their families. I am the only one they have told."

Nikki sat and thought about their conversation. After a few minutes, there was a sound of twin rumblings, making both women laugh. 

"I guess we need to feed the beasts." Helen said as she got out of the bed. As she was getting dressed, she noticed that Nikki was still in the bed, casting an appraising eye over her body. "See something you like, Wade."

Nikki nodded and gave Helen a sly smile. Helen, now clad in a pair of loose sweat pants and a wife beater, made her way back towards her lover, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. Helen placed her arms around Nikki's neck, who abruptly pulled her onto her lap and 

dipped her head in for a kiss. As Helen moved to deepen the kiss, there was another rumbling noise, but from whose stomach neither knew.

"As much as I would like to continue this," Nikki started, giving Helen another brief kiss, "I need food."

Helen laughed and got up from Nikki's lap. "You get dressed and I will find us something to eat." Giving Nikki another quick kiss and made her way out of the room.


	18. Chapter 18

For disclaimer, please see chapter one.

* * *

In the kitchen, Helen started making some sandwiches for the two of them to eat, not noticing the bouquet of flowers that had been delivered while they were upstairs. When Nikki came down a few minutes later, it was the first thing she noticed.

Wrapping her arms around Helen from behind Nikki asked about the flowers. "Where did those come from?"

Leaning back into the embrace, Helen noticed what Nikki was talking about. "I don't know. I guess they were delivered while we were upstairs."

Nikki smiled as she remembered exactly why they had been upstairs before going to check the flowers to see if there was some kind of a card. Unwrapping herself from around Helen, Nikki made her way to the table and immediately spotted the small envelope she was looking for. She removed it from the bouquet, opened it up, and read it out loud. "Hoping you two finally figured out what all your friends already knew. Love: Yvonne, Barbara, Monica, Trisha, Caroline, and Claire." Nikki looked to Helen, dumbfounded. "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I do believe we have been set up, Nikki. Although I thought if she ever found out she would tell me and let me in on the scheme instead of go through all of this." Helen said.

"You mean they sent us here to make us tell each other how we feel?" Nikki asked incredulously.

"I'm saying that I think they took what we told them a step too far."

Picking up on what Helen was saying, Nikki thought quickly. "Let me guess; you told Claire that if she ever found out how I feel you then she could help you come up with a way to tell me, right?"

"Yeah how did you guess?"

"Because I told the other four the same thing. I'm guessing they all got together and talked Yvonne into helping them out by sending us on this 'business retreat,' strictly for work of course, so that we would be alone for an entire week and maybe tell each other how we feel."

"Even though the plan worked, and I am very glad it did," Helen said, giving Nikki a sly smile, "I think we should find a way to make them think that their plan backfired."

Thinking for a moment, Nikki was suddenly hit with an idea. "Helen, does anyone know that you and Thomas are officially over?"

"No. No one has asked and I haven't made it a huge point to tell anyone seeing as though it wasn't a real relationship to begin with. Why?"

"How willing do you think we could get Thomas to help?" She asked Helen. Seeing that Helen was the confused one now, Nikki explained what she had in mind.

"Nicola Wade, that is most brilliant idea I have ever heard," she said as she walked over to Nikki and gave her a deep kiss. "Let me go call him and see if they will help. Then we need to pack because we have an early flight tomorrow."

Nikki decided to get a start on the packing while Helen made her call. "Thomas? Listen I need a favor. Nobody knows about you Neil yet except me right?" Hearing his response, 

Helen had a mischievous smile on her face. "That's perfect," and she proceeded to tell him their plan.


	19. Chapter 19

For disclaimers, please see chapter 1

* * *

Helen and Nikki made their way through the gate at the airport and started to look around for Clair, who happened to be standing off to the side trying to see if there was a difference in the way they acted towards each other. Not seeing one she decided that if something had changed, her friends would tell her about it themselves. Coming to this conclusion she stepped into the open where they could easily spot her.

"There she is," Nikki said to Helen as they grabbed their luggage and made the way over to their friend.

"Hiya, Claire," Helen said. She through her arms around her and gave her a big hug. "Anything new and interesting happen while we were away?"

"Not really. It's only been a week. Actually we were hoping that the two of you would have a few stories to share with us." Claire replied, shamelessly fishing for information.

"Actually there is something that we need to tell you, but we have to wait until we can get Trisha and Caroline to join us." Helen replied, knowing exactly what Claire thought she was going to hear later on.

"Oh really? Anything interesting?" Claire asked with a mask of thinly veiled innocence that her friends saw through right away.

"We think so but you are going to have to wait until we get back to the flat. Come on. We'll call the girls on the way and have them meet us there." Nikki said.

With that, Claire all but ran to the car, urging the two women to hurry up. It was all Helen and Nikki could do not to break down in fits of laughter at their friend's antics. The drive to the apartment was silent, but shorter than usual thanks to Claire's excitement. Trisha and Caroline were equally excited to see if the plan had worked, thanks to Claire telling them that Helen and Nikki had some great news to share with them.

"Hey guys. Come on up and lets all grab a drink before we get to the good news, yeah?" Nikki said, smiling at her friends.

Trisha, Caroline and Claire all made a bee-line for the apartment door and quickly sat down in the living room while Helen and Nikki went into the kitchen to get the drinks. Once the door separating the kitchen from the Living room was fully closed, Nikki pulled Helen to her in a passionate kiss. Once the need for air was making itself known the two lovers reluctantly pulled apart. "I have wanted to do that ever since we got on the plain," Nikki explained.

"No complaints here," Helen replied, giving Nikki another brief kiss. "Come on. Let's get the drinks before one of them comes to look for us."

They got the drinks together and just as they were about to open the door, Helen turned to Nikki. "You ready?"

Nikki smiled and nodded. "This is going to be so much fun."

Helen returned the smile and pushed through the door to return their eager friends.

"So what is this big news that you had to tell us Helen?" Trisha asked as innocently as she could.

Helen had to fight not to laugh out loud. "Well, while we were in Venice, I got the biggest surprise of my life," she paused taking in her friends' knowing looks. "Thomas was there." Three faces fell in unison. "and he proposed!"

The scene was playing out as Helen and Nikki had imagined. Nikki had a small look of disappoint on her face, though she was fighting hard not to laugh. Trisha, Caroline, and Claire all looked really confused.

"And the best part of it is, he planned the whole wedding so I wouldn't have to do it. He said he has had this in mind for months. Please tell me that you aren't doing anything this Saturday?"

She heard a round of no's and continued to look excited. After they were told what time and where the three women made hasty excuses to leave the apartment. As the door closed behind them, Helen and Nikki finally gave in and burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Did you see their faces?" Helen asked.

"Yeah, it was priceless," Nikki responded through the laughs.

When they were finally settled down and cuddled together on the couch they started discussing various parts of their plan.

"Did you get a chance to call Barbara's husband?" Helen asked.

"Yeah. He said he would be more than willing to do it and offer up the use of his church. He told me it would be a lesson to Barbara to go meddling in other people's personal lives. Your parents are getting here tomorrow?"

"Around noon, I think. I figure they can stay in one the extra room once we figure out whose room we are going to use."

Nikki smiled at the thought of finally being able to share a room, not to mention a bed, with Helen. "Any idea how we are going to decide on that? The rooms are about the same size after all?"

"I guess whichever bed is the most comfortable," Helen responded, knowing exactly where this was going.

"What do you say we go test them out?"

"Race you." Helen bolted from the couch and headed towards her room with Nikki hot on her tale.

Several hours later, the two women were curled up together in what once was Nikki's room. "So what's the verdict?" she asked sleepily, traveling and recent activities catching up with her.

"I like your bed better," Helen replied. "It feels softer."

"Ok. We'll move your stuff out of the guest room tomorrow."

"That'll work," Helen replied, pleased that Nikki was already calling it the guest bedroom. Within minutes they were both dead to the world.

The next morning, Helen and Nikki were once again up early. They needed to move all of Helen's things out of the second bedroom and into their bedroom so they had room for Helen's parents. They finished just as they heard a knock on the door.

Helen had called her parents the morning of their departure from Venice to let them know what was going on. They had been ecstatic for Helen that she and Nikki had finally talked. They also thought it would be fun to participate in their plan.

Helen opened the door to see her mother standing there with a big smile on her face. Before she could anything to greet her, Helen found herself pulled into a big hug. "I told you everything would work out," Sharon whispered in her daughter's ear. Helen smiled, knowing that her mother was right.

Nikki came into view and greeted Helen's mother. "Did you have a safe trip, Mrs. Stewart?"

"I'll have none of that," Sharon responded sternly, but softened with a smile. "You're part of the family now Nikki. You get to call us Jack and Sharon now."

"Ok, Sharon," Nikki replied. The name felt foreign rolling off her tongue. "Where's Mr. I mean James?"

"He's parking the car," Sharon explained.

"I'll go and help him with your bags," Nikki volunteered.

When Nikki walked out of the flat, Sharon turned back to her daughter. "I am so happy for you, Helen. I had a feeling something was going to happen on your trip, although I didn't expect there to be such a fun aftermath or to have a part," she grinned mischievously.

Helen was about to respond when Nikki and her father came back into the apartment. When she looked at her dad, she noticed that he was looking at her funny, almost like he was losing his little girl. Nikki appeared normal, but Helen could see an extra twinkle in her eye. Helen let it go, figuring Nikki would tell her later.

"We'll let you get settled in the guest room and then, if you want, you can come with us to Nikki's parents, house for a late lunch."

"That would be great," James replied. "It would be nice to meet my daughter's in-laws." Helen stared at him in disbelief. "What? You can't tell me that this isn't it for you, Helen."

"No, it's not that," she explained. "It's just that I never thought you would be one to let go that easily, that's all."

"We see how happy you are Helen," Sharon explained, "and that's just from being a couple for a few days."

"To anyone lesser I would have fought it all the way, but I can't imagine anyone better for my little girl than this woman right here."

His statement almost brought tears to Nikki's eyes. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she directed them to the room. As they disappeared down the hall, Nikki found herself enveloped by the smaller woman. She happily returned the embrace, not quite willing to believe how lucky she was.

Lunch with Nikki's parents had been anything but boring. Both girls were worried about how their parents would get along. As it turned out, they had nothing to worry about. As soon as they were introduced you could tell they would get along just fine. While waiting in the lounge for lunch to be ready, David and James sat on one side of the room discussing the latest football matches, while Sharon and Serena discussed something or other that had happened on a popular television drama. Nikki and Helen just sat quietly, watching their parents in amusement.

Later, during the actual meal, they filled Nikki's parents in on what was going to happen.

"Let me see if I've got this right," David said, "You're going to be pretending to marry your gay best friend just to get back at your friends who sent you a trip to get you together instead of just telling you there was a chance."

"Almost," Nikki replied. "Accept you forgot the part about the real wedding at the end."

Helen turned to her, looking confused. "Real wedding? Who is getting married?"

To her surprise, Nikki stood up and kneeled in front of her and her with a ring box. "We pretty much already exchanged vows in Venice. Why don't we make it official in front of our friends and family? Marry me, Helen?"

At first Helen was too stunned to speak. She looked at her parents. Her mother had unshed tears welling in her eyes. Her father had the same look on his face he had when he first arrived earlier and now she understood. Nikki had asked for permission to marry her and he had given it. Thinking about all of this, Helen realized she hadn't answered the question yet. All she could do was nod her head. "Yes," she finally managed to whisper.

"Sorry, Helen, didn't quite catch that," Sharon teased.

"Yes!" Helen all but yelled. She jumped out of her chair and wrapped her arms around Nikki's neck. Their parents all got up to congratulate the newly engaged couple and Serena called for a bottle of champagne to celebrate. It was going to be an interesting week.

The week passed without too much complication. Helen and Nikki had begged off work, using the wedding as an excuse, which wasn't a total lie. They still had some things to take care of for their actual wedding. While Helen was wearing a new dress for the "wedding" her mother had actually brought her wedding dress with her and Helen would be using that for the actual wedding.

Trisha, Caroline, Claire, Barbara and Monica were all worried about Nikki, thinking she was only putting on a brave face until after the wedding. They wanted both of their friends to be happy, but they couldn't see an answer to the situation they had gotten themselves into. If they hadn't used the trip as part of their plan, then maybe Helen wouldn't have seen Thomas and they wouldn't be getting ready to watch their friend walk down the aisle, hurting another friend in the process. They were all sitting in the front row on Helen's side when they saw Thomas and his best man, Neil, step up next to Henry.

The music started, they turned and saw Nikki start down the aisle, with a practiced fake smile on her face, which took her forever to get right. It was a very small wedding, with only a few friends and family, so Nikki was the only bridesmaid.

Helen made her way down the aisle with her father moments later. James gave her away when they were in front of Henry, and sat down to watch the whole thing play out.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of these witnesses, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony…If anyone here has any objections to this couple getting married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace!" Henry paused, giving the guests a chance to object. After he had waited slightly longer than necessary, he started to continue, only to be interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Helen, but I can't let you do this!" Claire yelled.

"Thank God!" Trisha sighed.

"Oh, hell, I object too!" Monica exclaimed.

Helen had to fight to keep the amusement from showing on her face. She turned to look at her friends. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" she asked them.

"Helen, you know as well as I do why you can't marry Thomas," Claire explained.

"When you went on that trip it was so you two could finally have a chance to admit you feelings for each other," Caroline continued.

"We know it was wrong to go to such lengths and this probably wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for our stupid plan, but you can't do this," Barbara added.

"Nikki is in love with you and you know you you're in love with her too," Trisha explained.

"And it's about bloody time the two of you realized it, before it's too late," Monica finished.

Helen glanced at Nikki and could see that she was fighting just as hard to keep herself together as Helen was. Looking back at her friends, Helen responded to their pleas. "Now that that is all cleared up," she stated as she turned back to Thomas. Her friends stared at her in disbelief thinking she was going to continue with the wedding. "I'm sorry Thomas, but I cannot marry you," she said over dramatically.

"That's alright Helen," he replied calmly. "You were never really my type anyway." With a mischievous smile, he turned and pulled Neil in for a kiss, cause everyone, except the Stewarts and the Wades, to gasp. Helen and Nikki finally gave in, and broke down into a fit of laughter. Their friends stared at them as if they had gone crazy.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Claire yelled.

After getting themselves together, Helen took Nikki's hand and turned to their friends. "We wanted you to admit that you were wrong in trying to manipulate us," she explained with a smile on her face.

"And you thought a fake wedding was the only way to go about that?" Barbara asked.

"And why is Thomas making out with Neil? Since when is he gay?" Caroline asked.

"Thomas has always been gay. The entire time we were 'dating' we stayed at his place and watched re-runs of Dynasty."

"And the wedding isn't entirely fake," Nikki jumped in. Her friends turned their confused looks on her. "In about twenty minutes, Helen will be walking down the aisle again, this time with me in the front, and we will be getting married."

The confused looks melted into happy and excited. They all rushed forward to congratulate the couple. At this point Helen and Nikki took the chance to ask Claire and Trisha a very important question. "Would you two be our maids of honor?" Helen asked. The look she received as an answer could only be interpreted as "duh." The four women turned and took off for the separate rooms, Trisha with Nikki and Claire with Helen.

Twenty minutes later the music started once again. Nikki and Trisha were now standing where Thomas and Neil had previously stood. Claire made her way to the front of the church and turned to watch her best friend walk towards the woman she loved. The first time Helen made this walk, with Thomas at the other end, it felt like any other walk. Now, as she was walking towards Nikki, she felt like she was walking towards her future, her life, her home.


End file.
